Nur ein Stück Glas
by KateMacLeod
Summary: Die Angel Inverstigation hat einen neuen Fall.....X - Over mit "Highlander"


Glas.html   
  
DISCLAIMER   
*************   
  
Ein Angel / Highlander X - Over.   
"Angel" nach einer Idee von Joss Whedon und David Greenwalt.   
"Highlander" nach einer Originalidee von Gregory Widen.   
  
  
Statement der Autorin   
********************   
  
....Auch, wenn ein Zusammentreffen dieser Personen zeitlich gesehen  
nicht möglich wäre, habe ich mir einfach mal die Freiheit genommen, es  
möglich zu machen!!! (Ich lieeeebe Fanfics!!)   
Viel Spaß."   
  
  
  
**************************   
  
Angel trat aus dem Theater und atmete tief durch. In der kühl  
gewordenen Nachtluft fühlte er sich sofort besser als in dem stickigen  
Saal. Auch Wesley war inzwischen aus der Menschenmenge aufgetaucht  
und wischte sich emsig den Schweiß von der Stirn.   
Geduldig warteten die beiden am Eingang, und endlich, nach einer guten  
halben Stunde, als kein Mensch sich mehr in der Nähe des Theaters  
befand, hörten sie schon von Weitem Cordelias Stimme hallen. Die beiden  
Männer sahen sich an: Jetzt hieß es vor allem Ruhe bewahren und nur  
nicht zu "direkt" werden.   
Strahlend tauchte Cordelia neben ihnen auf und sah zwischen Wesley und  
Angel hin und her.   
- Nun, wie war ich????   
Wesley begann wie zufällig seine Brille zu putzen und warf Angel einen  
hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Dieser zögerte eine Weile mit der Antwort, als  
wollte er genau überlegen, welche Worte er in Cordys Gegenwart  
gebrauchen konnte.   
- Nun? Sagt schon, wie war ich?   
Cordelia tänzelte hin und her und wurde allmählich ungeduldig.   
- Du warst....   
- ...Wirklich ganz in deine Rolle vertieft, sagte Wesley schnell, was ihm  
einen dankbaren Blick von Angel einbrachte.   
- Ah!, Cordelia war begeistert, ich wußte doch, daß ich zum Schauspielern  
geboren wurde! Diese Dramatik, ich habe es wirklich spühren können!  
Nein, die Bühne ruft mich!   
Cordelia breitete die Arme aus und tänzelte die Straße entlang, Angel und  
Wesley gingen hinterher.   
- Sollten wir ihr nicht sagen, daß sie mies gespielt hat?, fragte Angel  
besorgt.   
- Sollten wir einem Serienmörder nicht eine Shutgun schenken?, fragte  
Wesley beiläufig zurück.   
Der Vampir verdrehte die Augen und ging weiter. Also würde er Cordelia in  
dem Glauben lassen, daß sie geboren war, um "Shakespeare" zu spielen.   
Cordelia hatte inzwischen einen guten Vorsprung auf die beiden und  
dachte im Gehen fieberhaft nach, mit welchem Schauspieler sie am  
liebsten ihren ersten Film drehen würde. Gerade war sie dabei Tom  
Cruse's Qualitäten aufzuzählen, als sie bemerkte, daß Angel und Wesley  
ihr nicht mehr folgten.   
- He, was ist denn los mit euch?   
Angel war stehengeblieben und hatte Wesleys Ärmel gepackt. Nun schritt  
auch Cordelia auf sie zu und hob genervt die Schultern.   
- Kommt ihr endlich?   
- Shhht, sagte Angel und hob eine Hand.   
- Was?, rief Cordelia empört. Was soll das, Angel?   
Der Vampir machte eine schnelle Handbewegung.   
- Leise.....hört ihr das auch?   
Nun schwieg auch Cordelia und versuchte, das Geräusch ausfindig zu  
machen, welches Angel bereits zu orten schien. Er hatte recht gehabt:  
Aus einer der Seitenstraßen kam ein undeutlicher Laut, ein trockenes  
Klirren und Klingen.   
Angel runzelte die Stirn, diesen Laut kannte er, doch kam er im Moment  
einfach nicht drauf, wo er ihn schonmal gehört hatte. Erst als er  
angestrengt nachdachte, fiel es ihm wieder ein: Dies war das typische  
Geräusch von zwei aufeinander schlagenden Schwertern, was ihn  
augenblicklich an seine Jugend erinnerte. Damals hatte auch er das  
Schwert geführt.   
Der Vampir verlor keine Sekunde und rannte über die Straße. Cordelia und  
Wesley sahen einander an.   
- Was ist das?, fragte Cordelia unsicher.   
Wesley spielte an seinem Brillengestell und vermied es, Cordelia  
anzusehen, um ihr nicht sagen zu müssen, daß auch er keine Ahnung  
hatte.   
- Wir sollten ihm nachgehen, schlug sie nach einigen Minuten vor.   
- Hat Angel gesagt, daß wir ihm folgen sollen?, fragte der Engländer  
unsicher.   
- Nein, aber er hat auch nicht gesagt, daß wir warten sollen, gab Cordelia  
zurück, und ehe Wesley eingreifen konnte, war sie schon über die Straße  
gerannt. Der Engländer überprüfte nochmals den korrekten Sitz seiner  
Brille und folgte ihr im Eiltempo.   
  
  
Angel kam dem Laut langsam näher, doch so schnell er auch lief, das  
Klirren schien sich von ihm zu entfernen. Er blieb stehen und lauschte,  
konnte es auf einmal jedoch nicht mehr hören. Gerade wollte er die  
beiden anderen rufen, als von irgendwo her ein grelles Licht die gesamte  
Straße erhellte.   
Angel sah sich erschrocken um und wich gerade noch rechtzeitig vor  
einem zerbrechenden Fenster zurück. Um ihn herum vernahm er das  
Geräusch von zersplitterndem Glas, das Zucken des grellen Lichts machte  
es ihm nur noch schwieriger, dessen Herkunft festzustellen.   
Angel wartete ab, bis sich das Blitzgewitter wieder gelegt hatte, und lief  
dann in die Richtung, wo das erste Blitzen hergekommen war. Er war noch  
keine fünfzig Meter gegangen, als er aus einer dunklen Ecke ein leises  
Keuchen hörte.   
Ein Mensch , verrieten ihm seine Instinkte, dennoch machte er sich auf  
einen Überraschungsangriff bereit. Als die Sekunden verstrichen und  
nichts weiter geschah, ging Angel dem Geräusch nach.   
Hinter einer Abfalltonne saß eine kleine, zusammengekauerte Gestalt die,  
als Angel näher kam, dem Kopf in seine Richtung drehte. Der Vampir  
musterte sie: Es war eine junge Frau, Mitte zwanzig vielleicht, ihr langes,  
hellbraunes Haar machte ihr verängstigtes Gesicht fast unkenntlich.   
Angel ging in die Hocke und sah sie an.   
- Keine Angst, ich tu Ihnen nichts. Was ist hier passiert?   
Die junge Frau sah Angel mit großen Augen an und schüttelte den Kopf.   
- Ich....ich weiß es nicht. Ich ging mit Adam durch die Straßen, auf einmal  
hat er sich umgeschaut und mir gesagt, ich soll hierbleiben und mich nicht  
von der Stelle rühren. Dann ist er gegangen und...auf einmal hat es  
angefangen zu blitzen....   
Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf und verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen.  
Angel nahm vorsichtig ihre Arm, was sie zusammenzucken ließ. Die Kälte  
seiner Hand war ihr aufgefallen. Angel versuchte sie zu beruhigen.   
- Vielleicht sollten Sie erst einmal etwas heißes trinken. Ich kann Ihnen in  
meiner Agentur gern einen Kaffee anbieten - der schmeckt zwar  
schrecklich, aber er würde Sie wieder aufbauen.   
Sie nahm den Kopf aus den Händen und sah Angel mit einer Mischung aus  
Dankbarkeit und Mißtrauen an.   
- Ich muß auf Adam warten.   
- Ist Adam ihr Freund?   
Diese Frage schien sie in Verlegenehit zu bringen. Sie nickte langsam.   
- Gut, dann werde ich nach ihm suchen, aber glauben Sie mir, es hat  
keinen Sinn, wenn Sie hier noch weiter im Dunkeln sitzen und auf ihn  
warten.   
Noch immer las Angel Unschlüssigkeit in ihrem Blick.   
- Sie können mir vertrauen. Ich bin Angel, von Angel Investigations.   
- Ich heiße Alexa. Alexa Bond.   
- Angenehm. Angel lächelte und half ihr auf die Beine. Die körperliche  
Schwäche der jungen Frau gab ihm sofort zu denken, diese allerdings  
wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen und ging tapfer weiter.   
Auf einmal hörte Angel wieder ein Geräusch, schnelle Schritte auf dem  
Asphalt. Auch Alexa schien es gehört zu haben, denn sie blieb stehen und  
schaute sich um. Angels Muskeln spannten sich, bereit zum Sprung, als  
aus der Dunkelheit Wesley und Cordelia auftauchten. Angel sah zu Alexa  
hinunter.   
- Keine Angst, die beiden sind Freunde.   
Angel spührte, wie auch ihre Anspannung nachließ. Cordelia und Wesley  
musterten die zierliche Frau, die sich an Angels Arm festhielt.   
- Was war hier los? Kaputte Stromleitung oder was? Es hat auf einmal so  
grell geblitzt.   
- Ich weiß auch nicht, was hier genau los war. Aber ich gehe der Sache auf  
den Grund. Ah, Cordelia, Wesley, das ist Alexa, sie wird erstmal mit uns  
kommen, bis wir ihren Begleiter ausfindig gemacht haben.   
Alexa gab beiden die Hand und sah sie an.   
- Dein Begleiter ist nicht zufällig in der Elektrizitätsbranche tätig?, fragte  
Cordelia beiläufig.   
- Nein, sagte Alexa verwundert und schüttelte den Kopf, warum?   
Wesley warf Cordelia einen vielsagenden Blick zu.   
- Cordelia fragt immer so viel, flötete er in einem entspannten Tonfall.   
- Wir werden sehen, was sich machen lässt, mischte sich Angel ein und  
schloß damit die Disskusion. Den Rest des Weges legte die kleine Gruppe  
schweigend zurück, und je mehr Angel zu Alexas Arm Kontakt hatte, desto  
mehr bestätigte sich sein Verdacht.   
Angel seufzte leise.   
  
  
Leise schloß Angel die Tür und nahm an seinem Büro Platz. Wesley und  
Cordelia saßen ihm gegenüber, der Engländer war gerade dabei, sich  
einmal mehr über den schlechten Kaffee zu beschweren. Als Angel  
hereinkam verstummte er.   
- Wo ist sie?, fragte Cordelia interessiert.   
- Im Gästezimmer, sie schläft, antwortete Angel und griff ebenfalls nach  
einer Tasse.   
- Was weißt du über sie?, erkundigte sich Wesley.   
Angel holte sich einen Kaffee und setzte sich wieder hin.   
- Sie hat mir gesagt, das sie Alexa Bond heißt und mit ihrem Freund, einem  
gewissen Adam Pierson, auf Reisen war. Dieser Adam hat ihr nur gesagt,  
sie soll auf ihn warten und ist dann verschwunden.   
Wesley war skeptisch.   
- Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie ist mir diese Frau nicht ganz geheuer. Du  
findest sie ganz allein mittendrin in einem unerklärlichen Blitzgewitter.  
Wenn du mich fragst: Sie verbirgt etwas.   
Angel seufzte.   
- Ja, das tut sie, aber das hat nichts mit diesen Blitzen zu tun.   
- Was ist es dann?, fragte Cordelia verwundert.   
- Sie stirbt, antwortete Angel leise.   
Wesley und Cordelia verstummten und starrten ihn an. Angel erklärte:   
- Ein Vampir kann spühren ob ein Mensch, von dem er sich ernähren will,  
gesund ist oder nicht. Bei Alexa hatte ich sofort einen Verdacht, und als  
ich mich lange genug in ihrer Nähe aufgehalten habe, wurde es zur  
Gewißheit: Ihr bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit.   
In Angels Büro herrschte für Sekunden ein betretenes Schweigen.   
- Weiß sie es?, fragte Cordelia leise.   
Angel dachte einen Augenblick nach und nickte.   
- Sie wird es schon ziemlich lange gewußt haben. Die Krankheit ist sehr  
weit fortgeschritten, und in einem solchen Stadium macht sie sich immer  
öfter bemerkbar.   
Wesley schüttelte den Kopf.   
- Und was machen wir jetzt? Wir können ihr doch noch helfen, oder?   
- Ich fürchte, da kommt jede Hilfe zu spät, seufzte Angel, aber wir können  
ihren Freund so schnell wie möglich finden. Ich glaube das wäre ihr eine  
große Hilfe.   
- Und bei der Gelegenheit könntest du checken, ob dieser Pierson etwas  
mit den Blitzen zu tun hat, sagte Cordelia schnell.   
Angel stand auf.   
- Erst einmal finde ich ihn, dann sehen wir weiter. Wahrscheinlich sucht er  
nach Alexa, also wird es nicht schwer sein, ihn ausfindig zu machen.  
Wesley, du bleibst bei ihr und passt auf sie auf.   
Wesley hatte es nicht gern, wenn Angel ihn so rumkommandierte, doch  
dieses Mal schluckte er seinen Protest hinunter und nickte.   
- Und du Cordelia, gehst an den Computer und suchst alles, was du über  
unerklärliche Blitzgewitter finden kannst.   
- Yes Sir, brummte Cordelia und schaltete den Computer an.   
Angel nickte den beiden zu, nahm seinen Mantel und macht sich auf den  
Weg.   
  
Die engen Seitenstraßen waren heruntergekommen und menschenleer.  
Links und rechts schossen Häuserblocks in die Höhe, die alles andere als  
einladend wirkten. Angel bog in die Gasse ein, in der er Alexa gefunden  
hatte. Keine einzige Fensterscheibe war mehr heil, egal ob an den  
Häusern oder an den parkenden Autos. Angel ging weiter und blickte sich  
suchend um. Er war fast am Ende der Straße angelangt, als sein Fuß  
gegen etwas weiches stieß. Vor Überraschung sprang Angel zurück und  
bemerkte mit Entsetzen, daß vor ihm ein kopfloser Körper lag, halb unter  
den Abfalltonnen begraben. Angel hoffe inständig, daß es sich hier nicht  
um Adam Pierson handelte. Gerade wollte er sich über den Toten beugen,  
um nach Identitätspapieren zu suchen, als er hinter sich eine leise Stimme  
vernahm.   
- Alexa!   
Angel verbarg sich hinter einer Mülltonne und hörte, wie der Andere an  
ihm vorbeiging. Der kopflose Körper schien er nicht bemerkt zu haben,  
oder er fühlte sich davon wenig gestört.   
Immer wieder flüsterte er Alexas Namen, und nun war Angel sich sicher,  
es mit Adam Pierson zu tun zu haben. Pierson verbarg seine Gestalt in  
einem langen schwarzen Mantel, die ideale Kleidung, um in der Nacht nicht  
gesehen zu werden. Er hatte ein feines, sehr bleiches Gesicht, welches  
von seinem Mantelkragen zur Hälfte versteckt wurde. Eigentlich war es für  
diese Kleidung viel zu warm, doch schien er nicht sehr viel Wert auf die  
Jahreszeit zu legen.   
Angel überlegte, ob er ihn ansprechen sollte, als Pierson sich verstohlen  
umsah und die Gegenrichtung einschlug. Angel war sich sicher, daß  
Pierson die Leiche gesehen hatte, und seine Reaktion schien dem Vampir  
verdächtig. Leise richtete er sich auf und ging ihm nach.   
Seine lautlose Verfolgung ging durch mehrere Straßen, bis Pierson  
schließlich vor einem Antiquitätengeschäft Halt machte. Aus seiner Tasche  
holte er etwas weißes...ein Blatt Papier, erkannte Angel. Er warf einen  
Blick drauf, knüllte es zusammen und warf es in die nächste Abfalltonne.  
Dann ging er auf die Eingangstür des Geschäftes zu und machte sich  
daran zu schaffen. Schon nach wenigen Handgriffen hatte er sie geöffnet,  
machte dann die Alarmanlage unschädlich und ging hinein.   
Angel trat aus seinem Versteck und nahm den Fetzen Papier, den Pierson  
eben weggeworfen hatte. Darauf standen nur ein paar Worte in einer  
zierlichen, damenhaften Handschrift:   
  
" Hier soll eines aufgetaucht sein:   
ANTIQUITÄTENHANDEL, Main Street, Los Angeles.   
Viel Erfolg.   
Amanda. "   
  
Was auch immer er suchte, Pierson und "Amanda" schienen diesen  
Einbruch bereits geplant zu haben. Angel steckte den Zettel ein und  
schlich ihm nach. Vorsichtig spähte er durch ein Fenster und erkannte  
Pierson, der gerade eine Glasvitrine öffnete und etwas glänzendes in die  
Hand nahm, es kurz ansah und dann einsteckte. Langsam fand es Angel  
an der Zeit, einzugreifen.   
Er schritt durch die Tür und stellte sich hinter Pierson.   
- Nette Nacht für einen Einbruch, finden Sie nicht auch?   
Pierson fuhr herum und sah funkelte Angel an.   
- Sind Sie Polizist?   
- Nein, ich bin nur jemand, der sich für Einbrecher interessiert, gab Angel  
zurück.   
Der Andere hob drohend eine Hand.   
- Aus dem Weg, ich habe keine Zeit zu verlieren.   
Angel verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
- Erst, wenn Sie mir sagen, was Sie da vorhin genommen haben.   
Piersons Geduld schien am Ende zu sein und er versuchte, an Angel  
vorbeizugehen, doch dieser hielt ihn fest. Pierson wich zurück, griff unter  
seinen Mantel und holte ein riesiges Schwert heraus.   
- Raus hier, knurrte er.   
Angel dachte nicht dran.   
- Erst die Erklärung.   
Pierson ging auf ihn zu und versuchte, ihn mit seinem Schwert  
zurückzudrängen. Der kann damit umgehen , musste Angel zugeben.  
Dennoch gelang es dem Vampir, Piersons linken Arm zu fassen und ihn auf  
seinen Rücken zu drehen. Mit einer Kraft, die Angel einem Menschen  
niemals zugetraut hatte, warf sich Pierson mit dem Rücken gegen die  
Wand. Angel ließ los und taumelte gegen einen Glaskasten, der krachend  
umfiel. Augenblicklich ertönte die Alarmanlage, und die beiden Männer  
sahen sich um.   
- Verdammt, zischte Pierson und ließ das Schwert unter seinem Mantel  
verschwinden, drehte sich um und huschte zum Ausgang.   
Angel war wieder auf die Beine gekommen und hielt ihn erneut auf.   
- Warten Sie, ich weiß, wo Alexa ist, sagte er schnell.   
Piersons Wut wich der Verwunderung und anschließend dem Mißtrauen. Er  
sah Angel prüfend an.   
- Woher will ich wissen, daß Sie die Wahrheit sagen? Sie könnten mich  
vorhin ebensogut gehört haben.   
- Möglich, antwortete Angel, aber was ist, wenn ich Ihnen die Wahrheit  
sage, Mister Pierson....Adam?   
Jetzt hatte er es geschafft, Piersons Interesse zu erwecken. Nachdenklich  
blickte er Angel an. Von weitem ertönte auf einmal das Geräusch einer  
Polizeisirene.   
- Jetzt müssen Sie sich entscheiden, ob Sie mitkommen wollen oder nicht,  
sagte Angel schnell.   
- Also gut, sagte Pierson und trat ins Freie.   
Noch bevor die Polizei am Tatort angekommen war, waren die beiden  
dunklen Gestalten bereits verschwunden.   
  
Angel schüttete den restlichen Inhalt seiner Kaffeetasse weg und beugte  
sich über Cordelias Stuhllehne.   
- Du wirst staunen, informierte sie ihn.   
Wesley betrat das Büro und gesellte sich zu den beiden anderen.   
- Wo ist er?, erkundigte sich Angel.   
- Er sitzt noch immer bei ihr.   
Angel nickte.   
- Ist sie inzwischen aufgewacht?   
Wesley antwortete mit einem Kopfschütteln.   
- Hast du mehr über ihn herausfinden können und auch, ob er mit diesen  
Blitzen heute Abend etwas zu tun hat?, fragte der Brite interessiert,  
während er auf seinem Brillengestell rumkaute.   
Angel seufzte.   
- Dieser Pierson ist mir, ehrlich gesagt, ein wahres Rätsel, aber ich hoffe,  
daß mir durch Cordys Ergebnisse einiges klar werden wird.   
- Worauf du Gift nehmen kannst, antwortete Cordelia stolz und nahm das  
Blatt , welches der Computer eben ausgedruckt hatte.   
- Also gut, jetzt kommts: Ich habe eine Suche nach ungeklärten  
Blitzgewittern und plötzlichen grellen Lichtern gestartet, und was ich da  
gefunden habe ist mehr als verdächtig.   
Cordelia ließ ihre Mitteilung wirken und sah Angel und Wesley  
verschwörerisch an.   
- Nun sag schon!, drängte Wesley.   
- Hey, die Suche hat mich Nerven gekostet!, gab Cordelia schnippisch  
zurück.   
Angel verdrehte die Augen.   
- Ich weiß, Cordelia, und ich bin dir wirklich sehr dankbar, aber es wäre  
jetzt wirklich schön, wenn du uns an deiner sensationellen Entdeckung  
teilhaben lassen würdest.   
Cordelia senkte die Stimme und begann zu lesen.   
- Jetzt hört euch das mal an: Aus der "New-York Post", 4 Oktober 1985 -  
In der Garage des Madison Square Garden kam es zu erheblichem  
Sachschaden, die Fenster, Lichter und weitere zerbrechliche Gegenstände  
der parkenden PKWs wurden innerhalb weniger Sekunden zerschmettert,  
den Spezialisten nach konnte nur ein Blitz genug Energie aufbringen, was  
in einer Tiefgarage mehr als unwahrscheinlich wirkt.   
- Interessant, raunte Wesley und hörte einen Moment auf, sein  
Brillengestell anzuknabbern.   
- Das Beste kommt allerings noch!, sagte Cordelia schnell und setzt ihre  
Lektüre fort: Bisher gibt es noch keinerlei Indizien zur Aufklärung des  
mysteriösen Mordes an dem 52 jährigen Iman Fasil, der in der selben  
Nacht mit einem noch nicht identifizierten Gegenstand enthauptet wurde.  
Die Polizei schließt nicht aus, daß es zwischen Täter und Opfer zum Kampf  
kam, bei dem die beiden an einer der Sicherungen gekommen sein  
müssen, was den Kurzschluß erklären würde.   
Diese Theorie allerdings erscheint uns mehr als unwahrscheinlich, und die  
New-Yorker Polizei tappt noch immer im Dunkeln. Nicht einmal die  
vorläufige Festnahme des Verdächtigen Russell Nash konnte Licht in die  
Sache bringen. Der mysteriöse Mord im Garden bleibt ungeklärt...   
Als Cordelia geendet hatte, blieb Angel still, doch in seinem Blick konnte  
man unschwer erkennen, daß er über etwas bescheidwußte.   
- Blitze.....zersplittertes Glas, es stimmt ziemlich genau mit unserem Fall  
überein, gab Wesley zu erkennen.   
Cordelias Augen glänzten.   
- Hey, das war erst der Anfang....   
Angel hob den Blick und starrte Cordelia an.   
- Der Anfang?   
Triumphierend hob Cordelia einige weitere Blätter hoch.   
- Ich hatte euch ja gesagt, daß ihr euch wundern würdet!   
- Laß hören, sagte Angel.   
Cordelia winkelte die Beine auf ihren Stuhl an und las weiter.   
- Hier wieder die "New-York Post", zwei Tage später: Wieder ein Mord  
durch Enthauptung und wieder ein unerklärliches Blitzgewitter. Und dann  
noch......*eurgh*....ein Fahndungsfoto vom angeblichen Täter.   
Wesley und Angel beugten sich neugierig über das Phantombild. Die  
Abbildung zeigte ein ausdruckloses Gesicht mit breiten Wangenknochen  
und hoher Stirn. Doch was Angel als erstes auffiel war die Narbe an  
seinem Hals.   
- Glaubt ihr, daß der Kerl es hier blitzen läßt?, fragte Wesley unsicher.   
- Wohl kaum, sagte Cordelia un hielt den beiden den nächsten Artikel  
unter die Nase: Seht her, die Zeitung vom Abend danach: Dieser Mann  
wurde in einer leerstehenden Lagerhalle aufgefunden, der Kopf war vom  
Körper getrennt worden. Alarmiert wurde die Polizei durch das grelle  
Blitzgewitter, welches das Dach des Gebäudes vollständig ruinierte. Der  
Hauptverdächtige Antiquitätenhändler Russell Nash, der daraufhin verhört  
werden sollte, blieb spurlos verschwunden....   
  
Angel zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und dachte angestrengt nach.   
- Irgendwas ist hier faul.....   
- Es schien vor allem in New-York vorzukommen, in den Achtzigern, fiel  
Wesley ihm ins Wort.   
Cordelia schüttelte den Kopf.   
- Tja, das dachtet ihr.....aber es ist noch nicht zu Ende. Ich habe gesucht  
und gefunden: hier zum Beispiel: "Le Parisien" (Spricht es Lö Parisieng),  
Februar 1996 - Wie aus heiterem Himmel fiel ein plötzliches Blitzgewitter  
auf den französischen Nationalstolz: Den Eiffelturm, was in der ganzen  
Stadt für erheblichen Schaden sorgte. Erst als die Notbeleuchtung  
aktiviert wurde, konnten Arbeiter den Turm überprüfen, und fanden die  
kopflose Leiche eines etwa 45 jährigen Mannes. Bis jetzt wurde noch kein  
Verdächtiger festgenommen....   
Wesley schüttelte den Kopf.   
- Ich verstehe das alles nicht.   
- Und das Unglaublichste ist, daß es immer wieder vorkommt: Nochmal  
Paris ..1995, London .. letztes Jahr, New York, ...Anfang des Jahres,  
Seacouver...1992, Paris..1994...und so weiter. Und beinahe jedes Mal ist  
von einem Mord die Rede.   
- Beinahe, gab Wesley zu bedenken, aber heute Abend war das nicht der  
Fall.   
- Doch, sagte Angel plötzlich.   
Cordelia und Wesley drehten sich um und starrten ihn an.   
- Wie war das?   
Angel beugte sich nach vorne.   
- Als ich vorhin zurückgegangen bin, habe ich einen kopflosen Körper  
gefunden, und was immer ihn getötet hat, es war messerscharf....und  
Adam Pierson besitzt ein Schwert...   
Cordelia sah Angel fassungslos an.   
- Wenn ihr mich fragt, sagte Wesley leise, dann sitzt einer in unserem  
Nebenzimmer, der seit mehr als 15 Jahren Leute köpft und es danach mit  
einem Feuerwerk gründlich feiert. Ich wette, "Adam Pierson" ist in  
Wirklichkeit der verschwundene Russell Nash.   
- Das wäre möglich, sagte Angel nachdenklich.   
- Ich habe es geschafft, mich in die Polizeiakten einzuhacken und habe die  
Akte über diesen Nash gefunden!, rief Cordelia und tippte fieberhaft auf  
den Tasten.   
Angel sah sie verblüfft an.   
- Was denn?!?! Cordelia drehte sich zu ihm um und funkelte ihn an. Ich  
muß zugeben, daß ich von Willow doch so einiges gelernt habe!   
Angel senkte den Kopf, damit sie sein Grinsen nicht sehen konnte und  
wartete, bis Cordelia fündig wurde.   
- Ah, da haben wir unseren Mann. Cordelia grinste: Für einen Mörder sieht  
er ganz gut aus.   
Die beiden anderen beugten sich über den Bildschirm und sahen sich das  
Foto an. Plötzlich seufzte Angel und schüttelte den Kopf.   
- Das ist er nicht.   
- Was???   
Angel kreuzte die Arme.   
- Das ist nicht Pierson.   
Der Mann auf dem Bild hatte nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit Adam  
Pierson. Er hatte helles Haar und stechende Augen, und Angel war sich  
sicher, daß die beiden Männer verschiedener nicht sein konnten.   
Wesley ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.   
- Dann darf ich meine Theorie also wegwerfen.   
- Das war wohl nichts, Sherlock, spottete Cordelia.   
Angel begann, im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen.   
- Wir müssen nochmal ganz von vorne anfangen. Erst einmal können wir  
sicher sein, daß er nicht Russell Nash war.....aber ich habe trotzdem das  
Gefühl, als ob er doch mit drinsteckt.   
Als sich der Tür auf einmal leise Schritte näherten, verstummte Angel und  
setzte sich hin.   
  
Im Büro der "Angel Inverstigations" wurde es augenblicklich still, als sich  
die Tür öffnete und Adam Pierson den Raum betrat. Die Blicke von Angel,  
Cordelia und Wesley waren auf ihn gerichtet.   
Pierson nahm sich einen leeren Stuhl und setzte sich. Eine Weile lang  
schien er nachzudenken, bis er endlich sprach.   
- Danke, daß Sie Alexa geholfen haben.   
- Wie geht es ihr?, fragte Cordelia teilnahmsvoll.   
- Sie braucht erst einmal Ruhe, antwortete Pierson.   
Angel räusperte sich.   
- Da Sie sich jetzt versichern konnten, daß es ihr gutgeht, könnten wir  
jetzt allmählich zur Erklärung schreiten.   
- Erklärung?, fragte Pierson mit gespielter Fassungslosigkeit.   
- Ja, vielleicht erklären Sie uns erst einmal, warum Sie in dieses  
Antiquitätengeschäft eingebrochen sind, und was Sie mitgehen ließen.   
Pierson zuckte die Schultern.   
- Ich bin doch nur ein kleiner Einbrecher, verhaften Sie mich doch. Er  
grinste.   
Angel verdrehte die Augen. Er log, das roch er auch gegen den Wind, aber  
anscheinend hatte er nicht die geringste Lust, ihnen die Wahrheit zu  
sagen. Er mußte es anders versuchen. Dieses Risiko mußte er eingehen.  
Angel stand auf, nahm den Stapel Blätter vom Tisch und hielt ihn Pierson  
vor die Nase.   
- Werfen Sie mal einen Blick drauf, und dann können Sie mir auch gleich  
sagen, ob Sie den Kerl in der Gasse mit Ihrem Schwert geköpft haben.   
Diesmal hatte er es geschafft, Pierson unsicher zu machen. Er starrte  
Angel einige Augenblicke wortlos an und begann dann, die verschiedenen  
Zeitungsarktikel zu überfliegen. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich, was Angel  
sofort bemerkte.   
Adam Pierson seufzte und legte die Blätter weg.   
- Also gut....ihr wollt die Wahrheit? Die könnt ihr haben, nur weiß ich nicht,  
ob ihr dafür bereit seid.   
- Wir haben schon vieles erlebt, sagte Angel und setzte sich wieder.   
Cordelia und Wesley warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Pierson  
lehnte sich zurück und sah die anderen an.   
- Wo soll ich beginnen?   
- Am besten beim Anfang, sagte Angel langsam.   
Pierson seufzte.   
- Also gut: Ja, ich habe diesen Kerl geköpft, so wie viele andere vor ihm. Er  
war einer von uns, ein Unsterblicher, genau wie ich dazu verdammt, ewig  
zu leben und die Welt um uns herum vergehen zu sehen. Töten kann man  
uns nur durch Enthauptung, deshalb trage ich ein Schwert mit mir herum.  
Die Blitze, die ihr gesehen habt, nennt man "Quickening", es passiert,  
wenn die Macht des Gegners in den eigenen Körper übergeht. Soviel zu  
uns, der Rest ist persönlich.   
Ein betretenes Schweigen herrschte im Raum, bis Cordelia sich räusperte.   
- Also du....bist unsterblich? Wie lange lebst du schon?   
Adam lächelte.   
- Schon ziemlich lange.   
- Kennen Sie...ich meine....kennst du den Kerl da? Wesley deutete auf den  
Bildschirm.   
Adam folgte seinem Blick, sein Gesicht mutierte zu einem einzigen Grinsen.  
  
- Oh ja, den kenn ich....und seinen Clanbruder ganz besonders.   
- Ist er auch.....naja..., Cordelia machte eine Handbewegung.   
- Unsterblich? Ja. Das ist mal wieder typisch MacLeod, immer muß er auf  
sich aufmerksam machen. Der gute Connor hat in den Achtzigern  
ziemlichen Zoff mit der Polizei gehabt.   
- Connor?, fragte Cordelia.   
Adam zuckte die Schultern.   
-....Oder weiß der Geier, wie er sich damals genannt hat.   
Angel hatte die Hände zusammengefaltet und Adam nicht aus den Augen  
gelassen.   
- Etwas ist mir immer noch unklar: Warum dieser Einbruch?   
Adams Gesichtsausdruck wurde augenblicklich wieder ernst. Lange sah er  
Angel an, überlegte, ob er ihm trauen konnte.   
- Ich habe etwas gesucht. Es ist das Einzige, was ich genommen habe.   
Angel nickte.   
- Sagst du mir auch, was es ist?   
Nach längerem Zögern griff Adam in seine Tasche und holte einen kleinen  
Lederbeutel heraus. Vorsichtig kippte er den Inhalt auf den Tisch.  
Cordelia, Wesley und Angel beugten sich vor und sahen eine Reihe  
kleinerer und größerer Kristallsplitter, die im dämmrigen Licht  
geheimnisvoll glänzten. Cordelia sah Adam verständnislos an.   
- Ein Einbruch für ein Stück Glas?   
Mit größter Sorgfalt sammelte Adam die Splitter wieder ein und ließ den  
Beutel wieder verschwinden.   
- Das ist......ihre.....unsere letzte Chance.   
Gebannt hörten die drei dem Unsterblichen zu.   
- Alexa....sie ist schwer krank. Die Medizin kann nichts mehr für sie tun.  
Dieser Kristall ist ihre letzte Chance.   
- Was ist das für ein Kristall?, erkundigte sich Angel.   
- Die Legende sagt, daß ein Mensch, der den ganzen Kristall besitzt, ein  
Leben nahe der Unsterblichkeit führen kann. Für uns Unsterbliche  
bedeutet er grenzenlose Macht. Adam sah auf. Aber ich will diese Macht  
nicht! Ich will ihn für Alexa. Sie darf nicht sterben, bevor sie überhaupt  
richtig gelebt hat! Adam faltete die Hände und seufzte. Ich habe sie vor  
etwa vier Monaten kennengelernt, sie wußte damals schon über ihre  
Krankheit Bescheid und hatte den Tod ständig vor Augen, obwohl sie noch  
zu viel zu geben hatte. Ich habe sie von Anfang an geliebt, und es ist mir  
geglückt, über ihre anfängliche Scheu hinwegzukommen. Ich habe sie vor  
die Wahl gestellt: Entweder sollte sie ihre restliche Zeit sterbend  
verbringen......oder lebend. Mit mir.   
Cordelia hatte aufgehört, auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen uns sah  
Adam mit großen Augen an. Leise fuhr er fort:   
- Wir sind zusammen abgefahren.....die Küste entlang. Ich hatte mich  
schon mit dem Gedanken an ihren Tod beinahe vertraut gemacht, als mir  
Unterlagen über diesen Kristall in die Hände fielen. Es war wie ein  
unerwarteter Hoffnungsschimmer. Ich habe begonnen, nach diesem  
Kristall zu suchen, und mit Hilfe meiner Freundin Amanda, die eines der  
Teile besaß, habe ich es geschafft, ihn fast vollständig zu rekonstruieren.  
Von Amanda weiß ich, daß die beiden letzten Teile hier in Los Angeles  
sind. Also kam ich mit Alexa hierher.   
- Eines der fehlenden Teile war also in diesem Antiquitätengeschäft, sagte  
Angel.   
Adam nickte.   
- Warum hast du das andere nicht gleich gesucht?   
- Weil mir etwas dazwischenkam, was ich nicht einkalkuliert hatte....   
- Lass mich raten: Der Typ in der Gaße?, fragte Wesley höhnisch.   
Adam nickte langsam.   
- Ja. Ich kam nicht allein hierher, und ich habe zu spät erfahren, daß ich  
nicht der einzige bin, der den Kristall sucht. Erst als Amanda vor zwei  
Nächten fast geköpft worden ist, wurde mir klar, daß man uns verfolgte.  
Sicherheitshalber ist sie eine Weile abgetaucht, doch die Gefahr besteht  
weiterhin für uns.   
- Aber du hast ihn doch umgebracht!, mischte sich Cordelia ein.   
Adam seufzte.   
- Der Kerl von heute Abend war nur ein kleiner Fisch, ausgenutzt von  
anderen, um uns aufzuspühren. Die Anführer sind clever, und sie sind  
gefährlich, da es unter ihnen auch Beobachter gibt, Sterbliche, die alles  
über uns wissen und unser Leben dokumentieren. Einige von ihnen haben  
sich mit den Unsrigen zusammengetan und leisten gemeinsame Sache, um  
an den Kristall zu kommen.   
- Warum sind diese "Beobachter" (Angel schielte unauffällig zu Wesley) so  
gefährlich für euch?   
- Weil wir sie nicht spühren können.....andere Unsterbliche können wir  
schon von weitem spühren.   
Angel nickte. Die Sache wurde ernster als angenommen.   
- Weißt du, wer dich verfolgt?   
- Der Anführer der Unsterblichen heißt Kassius, ein alter Bekannter von  
mir. Er hat sich mit einem korrupten Beobachter namens LeRoy  
zusammengetan. Dieser LeRoy hasst Unsterbliche, aber noch mehr hasst  
er seine eigene Sterblichkeit. Der würde sich sogar mit dem Teufel  
verbünden, um auch nur ein Hauch von Unsterblichekit zu erlangen.   
- Und Alexa? Ich meine....weiß sie es?   
Cordelia senkte den Kopf und biß sich auf die Unterlippe. Adam seufzte.   
- Nein.....ich will es ihr ersparen. Sie soll so lange es geht einfach nur  
glücklich sein. Wenn der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, werde ich ihr die  
Wahrheit sagen, aber jetzt noch nicht. Ich will sie da nicht reinziehen.   
Wesley schüttelte den Kopf.   
- Man erfährt nicht alle Tage, daß der Freund ein Unsterblicher ist, der von  
einer Horde wildgewordener Mörder verfolgt wird.   
Angel warf Wesley einen strengen Blick zu, doch Adam nickte nur.   
- Das ist wahr.   
- Wo ist das letzte Stück?, fragte Angel entschlossen.   
- Im Naturkundemuseum. Ich werde gleich morgen hingehen. Ich schätze,  
ich sollte mich heute Nacht besser nicht mit einem Schwert unterm Mantel  
erwischen lassen, nachdem, was passiert ist.   
Angel nickte.   
- Das leuchtet ein. Ich werde mitkommen, ich kenne mich hier sehr gut  
aus. Wesley und Cordelia werden bei Alexa bleiben.   
Adam überlegte, ob er annehmen sollte, und nickte dann. Hilfe war ihm  
jetzt doch willkommen.   
- Gut, am besten morgen früh, bei Tagesanbruch.   
Wesley, Angel und Cordelia tauschten vielsagende Blicke aus, die Adam  
nicht entgingen.   
- Was? Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?   
- Es ist nur.....für Angel ist morgen früh ein ziemlich schlechter Zeitpunkt....  
  
Angel warf Cordelia einen warnenden Blick zu. Auch diesmal entging es  
Adam nicht. Er lehnte sich zurück und kreuzte die Arme.   
- Ok, wie wärs mit der Wahrheit? Nachdem wir hier angefangen haben,  
mit offenen Karten zu spielen, wollen wir damit doch nicht gleich aufhören,  
oder?   
Angel seufzte.   
- Ich bin ein Vampir, flüsterte er leise.   
- Nein, das ist unmöglich, sagte Adam und schüttelte den Kopf, Vampire  
sind nichts weiter als mordende Nachtgestalten. Sie würden uns wohl  
kaum helfen.   
- Ich bin anders, sagte Angel in dem gleichen, flüsterden Tonfall.   
- Ja, er hat eine Seele, dann hat er sich in die Vampirjägerin verliebt, und  
da er nicht in ihrer Nähe bleiben konnte, ist er umgezog.....Angels Blick  
brachte Cordelia zum schweigen.   
- Ups.....entschuldige.   
Adam sah Angel teilnahmsvoll an.   
- Das manche einfach nicht dazu bestimmt sind, zusammenzusein, habe  
ich oft genug erfahren müssen.   
Der Unsterbliche und der Vampir sahen einander an. Wesley räusperte  
sich.   
- Nun, was also sind die Pläne für morgen?   
Adam faßte sich wieder.   
- Gut, ich fahre dann morgen mit Alexa ein Stück aus der Sadt raus, falls  
wir verfolgt werden, locken wir sie weit von unserem eigentlichen Ziel  
weg. Außerdem ist Alexa außerhalb der Stadt sicherer.   
Angel nickte.   
- In Ordnung, dann werden Wesley und Cordelia morgen das Museum  
besuchen und herausfinden, wie man am besten reinkommt und wo sich  
der Kristall genau befindet. Ich werde versuchen, eure Verfolger ausfindig  
zu machen. Irgendwo werden sie vielleicht aufgefallen sein.   
- Ich hasse Museen, plärrte Cordelia.   
- Du hast ein lebendiges Fossil vor dir, scherzte Adam.   
Cordelia lächelte charmant und beäugte Adam.   
- So gesehen....   
- Ich möchte nicht unhöflich werden, mischte sich Wesley ein, aber morgen  
wird garantiert ein langer Tag.   
Angel nickte.   
- Wesley hat recht, wir könnten jetzt alle ein paar Stunden Schlaf  
brauchen.   
Cordelia stand auf, gefolgt von Wesley.   
- Ok, wir schauen gegen halb zehn rein.   
- Alles klar, sagte Angel und nickte den beiden zu, bevor sie das Büro  
verließen. Dann drehte er sich zu Adam.   
- Und was ist mit dir?   
- Ich komme schon klar, antwortete Adam und stand auf. Angel nickte und  
stellte ihm keine weiteren Fragen.   
Adam wünschte Angel eine gute Nacht, verließ das Büro und trat leise ins  
Nebenzimmer. Vorsichtig schloß er die Tür hinter sich, nahm einen Stuhl  
und setzt sich neben das Bett. Lange betrachtete er die schlafende Alexa  
schweigend, und er wünschte sich, für alle Ewigkeit mit ihr  
zusammenzusein.   
Er beugte sich vor und strich über ihre Hand.   
- Alles wird gut, flüsterte er.   
  
  
Angel suchte zwischen einer Unmenge von Dokumenten die richtige  
Telefonnummer heraus und wählte. Keiner ging ran, und Angel legte den  
Hörer etwas frustriert wieder auf die Gabel.   
Als er heute Morgen nach Alexa sehen wollte, hatte er Adam bei ihr  
gefunden, der am Fußende des Bettes eingeschlafen war. Danach waren  
die beiden ziemlich früh losgefahren, und das war Angel ausgesprochen  
recht, nun hatte er freie Bahn und mußte sich um sie erst einmal keine  
Gedanken mehr machen.   
Gegen 10.30 waren Wesley und Cordelia bei ihm aufgetaucht, Cordy noch  
immer angewidert von ihrem bevorstehenden Museumsbesuch. Als auch  
sie wieder gegangen waren, war Angel allein in seinem Büro  
zurückgeblieben, hatte einen Stadtplan geholt und erst einmal sämtliche  
Hotels durchgecheckt, wo die Truppe abgestiegen sein konnte. Leider  
schienen diese Leute schlauer zu sein als erwartet, denn so sehr Angel  
auch rumtelefonierte und sich erkundigte, keiner der in den letzten  
Nächten angekommener Gäste schien in dieses Profil zu passen. Auf  
weiterer Suche nach Erfolg klickte sich Angel in die Datenbank der Polizei,  
ob sie nicht zufällig eine verdächtige Gruppe gesichtet hatte, die auf  
diesen Kassius und seine Beobachter passen konnte.   
Auch diese Suche blieb erfolglos, und so blieb Angel nichts anderes übrig,  
als es bei Kate zu versuchen. Er wählte die Nummer zu Kates Büro und  
hatte Glück: Schon nach wenigen Sekunden hob die junge Polizistin ab.   
- Lockley.   
- Kate? hier ist Angel, ich....   
- Du brauchst mal wieder meine Hilfe, stimmts?   
Angel konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.   
- Genau.   
- Also gut, was muß ich denn für dich suchen?   
- Ich suche eine kleinere Gruppe, die in den letzten Tagen hier angereist  
ist, könntest du in deinen Akten nachsehen, ob in den letzten zwei  
Nächten irgendwas Verdächtiges passiert ist?   
- Definiere "verdächtig", Angel, wir sind hier in L.A......   
Angel überlegte.   
- Ist hier irgendwo in der Gegend ein gewisser LeRoy aufgetaucht? Oder  
habt ihr einen Kerl namens Kassius verhaftet?   
Nach einer längeren Pause meldete sich Kate zurück.   
- Tut mir Leid, Angel, wir hatten in den letzten zwei Nächten zwei  
Ruhestörengen und eine Fahrerflucht....halt, moment...   
- Ja?   
- Kam gerade rein: Die haben in der Nähe der Hyde Street eine Leiche  
gefunden. Der Kopf wurde abgetrennt. Der Kerl hieß Seth Binks, Wohnsitz  
in Paris, ist hier im Plaza abgestiegen. Hilft es dir weiter?   
Angel notierte sich die Informationen.   
- Ich hoffe es. Danke Kate.   
- Oh, bitte Angel. Und...natürlich kannst mir mir nicht erklären, was da vor  
sich geht?   
Angel seufzte.   
- Das würden dir deine Kollegen bestimmt nicht glauben.   
- Verstehe, ich halte mich raus, ausnahmsweise. Sei vorsichtig, Angel.   
- Bin ich. Nochmals danke.   
Angel legte auf und ging an den Computer. Er brauchte nicht lange, um  
sich in die Gästeliste des Holtel Plaza einzuklicken. Langsam las er sich die  
Namen der Neuankömmlinge der letzten beiden Nächte sorgfältig durch.   
- Binks, S.,.....da haben wir dich, murmelte Angel.   
Als er die nächsten beiden Namen auf der Liste las, zog er die  
Augenbrauen zusammen und lächelte triumphierend.   
- Bingo. Mister K.Assius und ein Herr L.Eroy...   
Nun wußte Angel, wo die Verfolger abgestiegen waren, und mußte nun  
schaudernd feststellen, daß sie sich ganz in der Nähe aufhalten mußten.  
Das Seth Binks tot war, wußte Angel nun, ihn konnte er von der Liste  
streichen, aber trotzdem konnte er nicht mit Gewißheit sagen, wieviele  
Begleiter Kassius und LeRoy noch bei sich hatten.   
Angel schaltete den Computer aus und las sich nochmal alles durch. Dann  
lehnte er sich zurück und überlegte. Da er jetzt wußte, wo sie sich  
verkrochen hatten, konnte das Spiel beginnen....   
  
  
Adam legte seine Tasse weg und sah über den Tisch zu Alexa. Sie saßen  
auf der Terrasse eines kleinen Restaurants am Stadtrand und sahen von  
weitem den vorüberziehenden Verkehr. Alexa strahlte übers ganze  
Gesicht, was auch Adam glücklich machte, aber dennoch riskierte er immer  
wieder ein paar diskrete Blicke um sich. Alexa hatte es mitbekommen.   
- Adam? Hast du Sorgen?   
Adam sah Alexa wieder an.   
- Nein. Wie kommst du darauf?   
- Du siehst dich immer so verstohlen um.   
Adam beugte sich über den Tisch und flüsterte Alexa verschwörerisch zu:   
- Ich habe nur Angst, daß man kommt und uns stören will.   
Alexa lächelte.   
- Du bist Geheimagent, richtig?   
Er grinste.   
- Verflucht, du hast mich enttarnt! Jetzt kann ich dich leider nicht mehr  
gehen lassen. Du wirst jetzt wohl oder übel mit mir kommen müßen.   
- Weil ich zuviel weiß, ja?   
Adam nickte toternst.   
- Genau.   
Alexa lächelte.   
- Dann sage mir, James, wohin dich deine nächste Mission führen soll?   
Adam lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.   
- Das hängt ganz von der Dame ab, an welchem Ort auf Erden sie sich  
sicher fühlen könnte.   
- Du scherzt!, lachte Alexa und schüttelte den Kopf.   
Auch Adam begann zu lachen und verneinte.   
- Gut, dann möchte ich nach Griechenland. An den Strand, in die Sonne,  
und mir die antiken Tempel ansehen.   
Adam lächelte.   
- Und griechisch essen.   
- Ja, strahlte Alexa, und wenn das FBI und die CIA uns dort auch noch  
finden, dann schwimmen wir einfach wieder zurück.   
Adam griff nach Alexas Hand.   
- Dann mußt du aufpassen, daß dich die Haie nicht anknabbern.   
Alexa lächelte und sah Adam an.   
- Weißt du, wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin, dann ist es mir so, als könnte  
mir nichts passieren, und in den letzten Wochen kam es mir so vor, als  
könnte die Zeit für uns beide ein Weilchen stillstehen.   
Adam sah sie lange an, strich ihr übers Haar und nickte. Dabei versuchte  
er nicht zu bemerken, wie blaß und zierlich sie in den letzten Wochen  
geworden war. Die Zeit bleibt für niemanden stehen, dachte er bei sich,  
doch die, die uns bleibt, sollten wir nutzen.   
Dann lächelte er und bestellte Alexa einen riesigen Eisbecher.   
  
  
Wesley Windham Pryce schob zum hundertsten Mal seine Brille zurecht  
und beugte sich interessiert über eine Glasvitrine.   
- Rom, frühes drittes Jahrhundert vor Christus, ausgegraben 1979, las er  
vom Etiquett und sah sich die antiken Knochenreste interessiert an.   
- Faszinierend, wie gut es konserviert wurde, wenn man bedenkt, wie  
lange diese Knochen in der Erde verbracht haben....   
- *Eurgh*, wie ekelhaft! Cordelia schüttelte sich. Das ist ja echt widerlich!   
Wesley richtete sich wieder auf und drehte sich um.   
- Ein wenig Interesse könnte dir nicht schaden, Cordelia.   
- Interesse?!, japste Cordy und sah sich um: Und WOFÜR bitte kann man  
sich hier interessieren? Alles, was ich gesehen habe, waren Pflanzen, ein  
paar Fossilien und diese Knochen da! Ich hab langsam genug!   
- Also gut, gab Wesley nach und wischte sich über die Stirn: Laß uns in die  
Mineralienabteilung gehen und nach dem Kristall suchen.   
Cordelia wurde bleich vor Zorn.   
- Moment, bedeutet das etwa, daß du von Anfang an wußtest, daß sich  
der Kristall nicht in diesem Raum befindet?   
Wesley hob die Schultern.   
- Mineralien findet man bekannterweise in der Mineralienabteilung.   
Cordelia hob ihre Augenbrauen sehr hoch, ein Zeichen, daß mit ihr jetzt  
wirklich nicht mehr zu spaßen war. Wesley ergriff die Initiative, bevor  
Cordelia erneut losschimpfen konnte.   
- Komm, bringen wir es hinter uns.   
Cordelia hielt die Luft an und folgte ihm. "Mineralien", stand am Eingang  
des nächsten Raumes, und zu ihrem Entsetzen erblicke Cordelia einen  
riesenhaften Raum mit unzähligen Glasvitrinen.   
- Oh nein, wie sollen wir den Kristall hier bloß finden?, rief Cordelia  
verzweifelt.   
- Ganz einfach suchen, sagte Wesley und betrat siegessicher den Raum.   
Cordelia fügte sich seufzend und begann, einen Glaskasten nach dem  
anderen sorgfältig abzusuchen. Einige dieser Steine hätten ihr als  
Schmuckstücke sicher gefallen, und sie begann zu überlegen, welchen  
Stein sie zu welchem Outfit tragen konnte. Langsam fand sie Gefallen an  
der Suche, denn was Farben und Modegeschmack anging, war Cordelia  
einfach nicht zu übertreffen. Gerade hatte sie einen bläulich  
schimmernden Stein entdeckt, dessen Namen sie kaum aussprechen  
konnte, als sie daneben ein kleines, weißes Stück Glas sah, welches ohne  
Zweifel ein Teil von Adams Kristall sein konnte.   
- Wesley, ich habs!, rief sie laut, was ihr einige tadelnde Blicke einbrachte.  
  
Schnell durchquerte Wesley den Raum und beugte sich über den Kasten.   
- Ja, das muß es sein...."Bergkristall", entzifferte er das Etiquett. Die  
haben ja wirklich keine Ahnung.   
- Ah, und was hätten sie sonst schreiben sollen? "Magischer  
Zauberkristall, der Unsterblichkeit und Macht verspricht"?, spottete  
Cordelia.   
- Schon gut, knurrte Wesley, schauen wir lieber, wie wir am besten an das  
Ding rankommen.   
Cordelia hob den Blick vom Glaskasten und blickte umher.   
- Ich glaube, wir sollten durch eines des Dachfenster reinklettern, und  
dann von oben den Schrank aufbrechen. Hier gibt es bestimmt  
massenhaft Alarmanlagen.   
- Das scheint tatsächlich die einzige Möglichkeit zu sein, sagte Wesley und  
nickte.   
Cordelia klatschte in die Hände.   
- Gut, dann sind wir hier wohl fertig. Ich muß jetzt wirklich an die Luft,  
kommst du?   
- Aber.....die haben hier noch ein Raum mit sehr interessanten  
Dinosaurierskeletten! Cordelia....warte!   
Aber Cordy hatte sich schon umgedreht und war aus dem Raum stolziert.  
Wesley blieb nichts anderes übrig, als den Kopf zu schütteln und ihr zu  
folgen.   
  
  
Angel, Cordelia, Wesley und Adam beugten sich nachdenklich über einen  
Plan das Museums. Alexa hatte darauf bestanden, daß sie alle einmal ein  
richtiges Abendessen bekommen sollten, und war in Angels Wohnung  
gegangen, um für sie zu kochen.   
Alexa ahnungslos zu lassen war ihnen zwar höchst unangenehm, doch  
Adam hatte sie ausdrücklich gebeten, ihr von der ganzen Sache nichts zu  
erzählen, bis er den Kristall zusammen hatte. Angel, Wesley und Cordelia  
hatten sich gefügt und ihm versprochen, Alexa in diese Sache nicht  
reinzuziehen.   
- Dieses Fenster ist direkt über dem Kasten, sagte Wesley und tippte mit  
der Spitze seines Bleistifts auf den Plan.   
- Wir müssen einen von uns herunterlassen, damit er den Kasten öffnen  
kann, ohne den Boden zu berühren, riet Adam.   
- Genau das, sagte Angel und nickte. Dazu brauchen wir jemanden, den  
wir leichter festhalten können, und der außerdem noch  
Fingerspitzengefühl hat...   
Alle Augenpaare drehten sich zu Cordelia. Diese hob abweisend die  
Hände.   
- Ich??? Oh nein, nein, nein, das war nicht geplant! Ich werde nicht an  
einem Strick baumeln und in ein Museum einbrechen! Ohne mich!   
- Du bist die leichteste von uns, Cordelia, und ich bin sicher, daß du das  
kannst, sagte Angel leise.   
Cordelia schüttelte verbissen den Kopf.   
- Vergiss es!   
Cordelia schwieg, als ihr Blick Adams traf.   
- Ich habe selten jemand um etwas gebeten, aber ich schätze, daß es  
heute Abend wieder einmal soweit ist. Ich bitte dich, Cordelia, versuch es  
wenigstens! Wenn nicht für mich, dann für Alexa!   
Cordelia sah Adam eine Weile schweigend an, und als sie bemerkte, daß  
alle anderen sie ebenfalls anstarrten, verdrehte sie die Augen und  
seufzte.   
- Also gut, ich mache es. Aber wehe, wenn ihr loslasst!   
- Das tun wir nicht, versprochen, versicherte Angel schnell.   
- Danke Cordelia, sagte Adam leise.   
Wesley räusperte sich und deutete auf den Plan.   
- Gut, so machen wir es.   
Angel beugte sich vor und erklärte:   
- Also, heute Abend wird es etwas so ablaufen: Wesley bleibt hier und  
kümmert sich um Alexa, außerdem wird er versuchen herauszufinden, wo  
sich Kassius und seine Leute gerade aufhalten. Wir rufen ihn an, wenn wir  
auf dem Rückweg sind.   
Adam, Cordy und ich werden ungefähr bis zur Brücke fahren, weil der  
Wagen auf dem Gelände sonst zu sehr auffallen würde. Den Weg bis zum  
Museum können wir laufen, wir haben es ja trotz des Materials nicht allzu  
weit. Wir werden von hier aus (Angel deutete auf die hintere Seite des  
Gebäudes) aufs Dach gelangen, eines der Fenster aufbrechen und  
Cordelia herunterlassen.   
- Ja, ja, schon gut, murrte Cordelia.   
- Dann kommen wir auf dem selben Weg zurück und rufen Wesley an,  
wenn wir auf dem Rückweg sind. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?   
Im Büro der Angel Investigations lag sekundenlanges Schweigen.   
- Gut. Hals und Beinbruch, endete Angel und rollte den Plan zusammen.   
  
  
Alexa hörte die anderen aufstehen und schlich leise von der Tür weg. Es  
war nicht gut, fremden Gesprächen zu lauschen, aber als sie Adams  
verschwörerisches Flüstern gehört hatte, war sie ganz einfach  
stehengeblieben, eine Hand auf der Türklinke.   
Sie hatte genug mitbekommen, um mit Sicherheit sagen zu können, daß  
sich etwas zusammenbraute, und daß die kleine Gruppe etwas vorhatte,  
was sie vor ihr geheimhalten wollten. Sie wollten heute Abend etwas im  
Naturkundemuseum anstellen, aber was es war hatte Alexa nicht genau  
verstanden.   
Obwohl sie ihr bestimmt aus Rücksicht nichts sagen wollten, tat es Alexa  
weh. Sie wußte, daß sie ihnen in keiner Weise hätte helfen können, doch  
auf diese Art auf ihre Schwäche hingewiesen zu werden war ihr noch  
schmerzafter als die Krankheit selbst.   
Sie war Adam über seine Geheimnistuerei nicht böse, er war ihr schon von  
Anfang an ein Rätsel gewesen, das Einzige, was sie mit Sicherheit über  
ihn sagen konnte war, daß er sie wirklich liebte und alles für sie tun  
wollte, und daß er es gewesen war, der ihr wieder beigebracht hatte zu  
leben.   
Daß Adam Geheimnisse vor ihr hatte, respektierte sie, doch ihre Angst um  
ihn konnte sie einfach nicht abschalten.   
Ein schmerzhaftes Pochen machte sich in Alexas Kopf bemerkbar. Sie  
massierte ihre Schläfen und lehnte sich einen Moment lang an die Wand.  
Der Schmerz verschwand ebenso plötzlich, wie er gekommen war, doch  
Alexa wußte, daß er früher oder später wieder auftauchen würde. Im  
übrigen machten sich die Schmerzen nun immer öfter bemerkbar. Ihre Zeit  
verlief, sie konnte sie nicht anhalten.   
Alexa ließ die Hände wieder sinken, schloß einen Moment die Augen  
atmete tief durch. Als sie Schritte auf die Tür zugehen hörte, löste sie sich  
schnell von der Wand und lief eilig die Treppe zur Wohnung hinunter.   
  
  
- Schmeckt es euch?, fragte Alexa beiläufig und tat so, als würde sie die  
verstohlenen Blicke nicht bemerken, die die kleine Gruppe sich zuwarf.   
- Sehr gut, danke Alexa, sagte Angel anerkennend und nickte.   
Über Angel hatte sich Alexa den ganzen Abend schon gewundert, und  
ganz besonders beim Essen. Es schien bei ihm eher ein Mechanismus zu  
sein als ein Genuß, und irgendwie ahnte Alexa schon, daß es nicht an ihrer  
Küche liegen mußte. Gelächelt hatte sie auch über Wesleys äußerst  
vorehmen Tischmanieren. Der Brite wie er leibt und lebte , hatte Alexa  
gedacht und still in sich hineingegrinst.   
Cordelia allerdings aß für drei, daß ihr die Soße über die Backen lief. Alexa  
hob etwas fragend die Augenbrauen, was Cordelia grinsen ließ.   
- Du scheinst ja wirklich Hunger zu haben, sagte Alexa lächelnd.   
- Man hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, ich wäre so LEICHT, sagte  
Cordelia und sah beiläufig zu Angel.   
Dieser verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte, während Adam sich alle Mühe  
machte, sein breites Grinsen nicht allzu deutlich werden zu lassen.   
Als am Tisch wiederum geschwiegen wurde, stand Adam auf und nahm  
Alexa bei der Hand.   
- Könntet ihr uns einen Moment entschuldigen?, fragte er, in die Runde  
blickend.   
- Sicher, antwortete Angel.   
Als Adam und Alexa den Raum verließen, sahen ihnen die anderen etwas  
unsicher nach.   
- Wird er es ihr sagen?, fragte Cordelia leise.   
Angel seufzte.   
- Was auch immer er ihr zu sagen hat, ich schätze, das geht uns nichts an.  
  
Cordelia und Wesley sahen auf ihre Teller und nickten.   
  
  
Adam schloß die Tür des Gästezimmers während Alexa sich auf das Bett  
setzte. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und überlegte, womit er am besten  
beginnen sollte. Zu seine Überraschung ergriff Alexa als erste das Wort.   
- Du hast etwas, daß dich bedrückt.   
Adam nickte langsam.   
- Ja, da ist eine Sache, die ich so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen  
will. Angel und Cordelia werden mir dabei helfen.   
Alexa nickte stumm, was ihm unangenehm war.   
- Alexa....ich wünschte, ich könnte dir sagen, worum es geht. Aber es ist  
jetzt noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür...   
Alexa sah Adam mit großen Augen an.   
- Was immer es auch ist, ich vertraue dir.   
Adam setzte sich neben sie und nahm sie in seine Arme.   
- Danke.....ich verspreche dir, sobald es vorbei ist fahren wir zwei ganz  
weit weg.   
Alexa nickte langsam, Adam lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.   
- Ich komme bald wieder, falls du etwas brauchst, kannst du Wesley  
fragen. Er bleibt auch hier.   
Alexa spielte mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen und nickte.   
- Pass auf dich auf.   
Adam grinste und winkte ihr zu, bevor er das Zimmer verließ.   
- Du kennst mich doch.   
- Nein.....aber wer kennt dich schon, flüsterte Alexa, als sich die Tür hinter  
ihm bereits geschloßen hatte.   
  
  
Angels Finger trommelten auf dem Lenkrad herum, was Adams Nervosität  
noch ansteigen ließ. Seit Anfang der Fahrt hatte er kein einziges Wort  
gesprochen, doch seine ständigen Blicke nach hinten verrieten alles.  
Cordelia, die neben ihm saß, versuchte ihre eigene Sorge durch frisieren  
zu verbergen. Sie beugte sich nach vorne und machte sich an Angels  
Rückspiegel zu schaffen.   
- He!, rief Angel, der durch Cordelias plötzliches Manöver fast die Kontrolle  
über den Wagen verloren hätte.   
- Entschuldige, verteidigte sich Cordy, aber WENN ich schon mit euch  
mitkommen muß und als Museumsräuberin ende, dann doch wenigstens  
mit etwas Klasse. Angel verdrehte die Augen, vermied es aber, ihr zu  
wiedersprechen. Adam sah geistesabwesend zu, wie sie sich emsig die  
Haare bürstete und sie anschließend zu einem Pferdeschwanz  
zusammenband. Als Cordelia mit ihrer Frisur zufrieden war, suchte sie  
nach einer neuen Beschäftigung. Unauffällig schielte sie zu Adam, der  
weiterhin nur schweigend dasaß. Irgendwie tat er ihr leid.   
- Hey, wird schon schiefgehen, sprach sie ihn aufmunternd an.   
Adam schien sie kaum zu hören, doch nach einigen Sekunden nickte er  
leicht.   
- Ja, ich hoffe doch.   
Diese sehr animierte Diskusion wäre sicher noch weitergegangen, als  
Angel den Motor abstellte und sich umdrehte.   
- Da wären wir, seid ihr beiden fertig?   
Adam nickte, und auch Cordelia schien letzten endes entschloßen.   
Die drei stiegen aus dem Wagen, Angel warf sich das Seil über die  
Schultern, während Adam die Tasche mit dem restlichen Material trug. Als  
sie sich dunkle Sachen übergezogen hatten, liefen die drei über die Brücke  
in Richtung Museum. Sie hatten es keine fünf Minuten zu Fuß, doch  
trotzdem war Adam mehr als unruhig. Ständig sah er sich um, doch konnte  
er in den Dunkelheit nichts erkennen, und hören konnte er auch nichts  
anderes als seine Schritte und das Rauschen des Wassers unter ihnen.   
Das Museumsgebäude war schon von weitem zu sehen. Besorgt blieb  
Adam eine Sekunde stehen.   
- Wie sollen wir das bloß hochkommen?   
- Am Hintereingang führt eine Leiter aufs Dach, informierte ihn Cordelia.   
Adam sah sie anerkennend an, was Cordelia grinsen ließ.   
- Hey, wenn man mich auf Erkundungsmission schickt, kann man immer  
mit Erfolg rechnen!   
Angel blieb stehen und drehte sich um.   
- Kommt ihr zwei endlich?   
Adam begann wieder zu gehen, Cordelia bildete das Schlußlicht der  
kleinen Gruppe. Obwohl ihr bei dem Gedanken, sich von diesen beiden  
abseilen zu lassen und in ein Museum einzubrechen alles andere als wohl  
war, wußte sie schon, daß es jetzt kein Zurück mehr geben konnte, wenn  
sie sich nicht für den Rest ihrer Lebens blamieren wollte.   
Also biss Cordelia Chase die Zähne zusammen und folgte den beiden.  
Wenn sie diese Nacht überstehen sollte, so dachte sie, dann würde sie  
morgen in aller Frühe sofort ins Shoppingcenter gehen und ihr gesamtes  
Monatsgehalt in neue Klamotten stecken. Dieser Gedanke machte  
Cordelia Mut, und so ließ sie kein Protest hören, als sie schließlich vor den  
beiden anderen die schmale Leiter zum Dach emporkletterte. Bloß nicht  
nach unten sehen , dachte sie, und als sie es doch tat, blickte sie in  
Adams besorgtes Gesicht.   
- Weiter, zischte er.   
- Ja, ja, gab Cordy mürrisch zurück und kletterte weiter.   
Als sie auf dem Dach ankamen, nahm sie Angel das Seil ab und schritt zu  
dem Fenster, unter dem Cordelia am selben Morgen mit Wesley  
gestanden hatte. Von oben gesehen wirkte die Decke verdammt hoch,  
und Cordelia war sich sicher, daß es ganz schön wehtun würde, falls sie  
fallen sollte.   
Eigentlich sollte Adam das machen , dachte sie sich, während Angel sie  
sicherte, Er ist Unsterblich, und selbst wenn er sich das Kreuz bricht,  
würde er es überleben. Oh Mann, warum hab ich nur zugesagt???? .   
Angel zerrte an dem Seil, um sich zu versichern, daß es wirklich fest genug  
an Cordelias Gürtel angebracht war.   
- In Ornung, sagte er schließlich, bevor er sich in Adams Richtung drehte.   
- Bist du fertig?   
- Moment noch, kam die Antwort aus der Dunkelheit, und gleich danach  
das knirrschende Geräusch von Glas, daß mit einem scharfen Instrument  
zerschnitten wird.   
- Fertig, kam es von Adam.   
Angel sah Cordelia an.   
- Wird es gehen?   
Cordelia hob den Kopf und stolzierte wie eine Königin auf das  
Einstiegsloch zu, daß ihre Knie dabei zitterten, ignorierte sie.   
- Klar wird es gehen, Angel.   
Adam legte das rausgeschnittene Glasstück beiseite und überreichte  
Cordelia das Material. Auch er überprüfte die Sicherung des Seiles und  
nickte dann.   
- Also los.   
Cordelia begann zu schwitzen, als sie sich an den Rand des Einstieglochs  
setzte, jetzt wünschte sie sich, in ihrem Bett zu liegen, und sich nicht  
gleich in die Tiefe stürzen zu müssen. Bis zum Boden waren es etwa fünf  
oder sechs Meter, nicht gerade viel, doch genug, ob sich bei einem Sturz  
sämtliche Knochen zu brechen.   
Cordelia zögerte und drehte sich um. Der Blick der beiden war auf sie  
gerichtet, und da ihr keine andere Wahl übrigblieb, ließ sich Cordelia  
rutschen. Ihr Magen drehte sich um, als sie nach vorne fiel. Sie breitete  
die Arme aus, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Der Gürtel zog und zerrte  
an ihrer Taille und drückte ihr fast die Luft weg, doch sie war wenigstens  
noch am Leben.   
Von oben hörte sie Angels Stimme.   
- Alles klar, Cordy?   
"Alles klar", Donnerwetter, DER hat Nerven , dachte Cordelia.   
- Ja, alles in Ordnung, aber laßt mich bitte gaaaaanz langsam runter, ja?   
- Keine Sorge, wir lassen dich schon nicht fallen, hörte sie Adam reden.   
Hoffen wir es , dachte Cordelia und hielt ihr Gleichgewicht, als es  
langsam aber sicher abwärts ging....   
  
  
Alexa ging im Gästezimmer auf und ab, eine Hand vor den Mund gepreßt.  
Sie hatte versucht zu schlafen, doch sie hatte sich eine halbe Stunde lang  
erfolglos hin und her gewälzt. Dann hatte sie es mit lesen versucht, doch  
sie konnte sich einfach nicht auf die Geschichte konzentrieren. Ihre  
Gedanken kreisten um Adam, und so sehr sie versuchte, sich einzureden,  
daß alles ganz harmlos war, sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören, sich  
Sorgen zu machen.   
Vielleicht ist er in Gefahr , dachte Alexa und blieb stehen. Ihr war, als  
hätte sie eine Tür aufgehen hören, doch als sie genau hinhörte, war es  
nur noch Stille.   
Langsam ging sie weiter, ruhelos und immer nervöser. Als sie es zum  
Schluß nicht mehr aushielt, öffnete sie die Tür und ging hinüber ins Büro.  
Sie klopfte leise und trat ein.   
Wesley saß von dem Comupter und tippte auf der Tastatur herum. Als er  
Alexa reinkommen hörte, hob er den Kopf und lächelte.   
Alexa versuchte ebenfalls zu lächeln, doch es glückte ihr nur halb.   
- Können Sie nicht schlafen?, fragte der Engländer besorgt.   
Alexa schüttelte den Kopf.   
- Ich bin noch immer hellwach, und auch Sie scheinen mehr eine Nachteule  
zu sein.   
- Ja, so etwas in der Art, sagte Wesley und nickte.   
Er stand auf und bot Alexa einen Stuhl an, die höflich ablehnte.   
- Ich kann einfach nicht stillsitzen, sagte sie und lächelte dabei  
entschuldigend.   
- Schon in Ordnung, versicherte Wesley. Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht etwas  
Kaffee anbieten?   
Alexa verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken an den fürchterlichen Kaffee,  
doch irgendwie war ihr, als könnte sie jetzt etwas warmes brauchen.   
- Gern, vielen dank, antwortete sie.   
Wesley ging hinüber zur Kaffeemaschine, während Alexa im Raum auf und  
abging. Als sie am Schreibtisch vorbeikam, warf sie zufällig einen Blick auf  
den Bildschirm.   
Ihr Finger krallten sich an die Tischkante, als sie den Titel des  
Zeitungsartikel laß, den Wesley wahrscheinlich ausdrucken wollte.   
  
" Blutiger Mord in der Nähe der Hyde Street , das Mysterium der kopflosen  
Leiche - Noch immer   
keine Verdächtigen "   
  
Um Alexa begann sich alles zu drehen. Diese Gegend kannte sie, es war  
genau da, wo sie Adam gestern Abend aus den Augen verloren hatte. Es  
war jemand ermordet worden!   
Auf einmal spührte Alexa, wie ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken  
jagte. Adam wollte "noch etwas erledigen", vielleicht wußte er, was dort  
passiert war, und vielleicht wollte er dafür sorgen, daß es aufhört. Adam  
war in Gefahr, daran zweifelte Alexa keine Sekunde.   
Erst als Wesley sie zum dritten Mal rief, reagierte Alexa und nahm die  
Tasse entgegen. Wesley sah die junge Frau sorgenvoll an.   
- Alles in Ordnung?, fragte er vorsichtig.   
Alexa schien noch bleicher zu sein als sonst, und es dauerte eine gute  
Minute, bis sie antworten konnte.   
- Ja, ich bin nur ein wenig müde, sagte sie schnell, um dem prüfenden Blick  
des Engländers zu entgehen.   
- Vielleicht sollten Sie sich eine Weile hinlegen.   
Alexa stelle die noch unberührte Tasse ab und nickte.   
- Ja, das wird wohl das Beste sein. Gute Nacht.   
Wesley öffnete ihr die Tür und nickte ihr zu.   
- Gute Nacht.   
  
Alexa ging ins Gästezimmer und schloß die Tür geräuschvoll hinter sich.  
Dann lief sie zu einem Stuhl, griff ihren Mantel, der über der Lehne lag,  
zog ihn hastig an und machte das Licht aus.   
An der Tür wartete sie eine gute Minute, bis sie nichts mehr hörte. Dann  
machte sie die Tür leise auf, schlich hinaus und machte sie ebenso  
geräuschlos wieder zu.   
Dann rannte sie den Gang entlang und trat aus der Eingangstür. Draußen  
war es warm, doch Alexa fror dennoch erbärmlich. Sie hoffte, daß es Adam  
gutging, und was immer auch passieren würde, sie nicht zu spät käme.   
Langsam ging sie die Straße entlang, bis die Scheinwerfer eines Autos sie  
hell erleuchteten. Alexa erkannte das gelbe Taxi, stellte sich auf die  
Zehenspitzen und winkte es heran. Sie hatte Glück: Der Wagen hielt auf  
ihrer Höhe an, und aus dem Fenster beugte sich ein dicker Mann mit  
einem breiten Grinsen und einem Schnurrbart im Gesicht.   
- Wohin soll es denn gehen, Miss?   
- Zum Naturkundemuseum, sagte Alexa schnell und stieg in den Wagen.   
Der Fahrer schaltete den ersten Gang ein und fuhr los. Für Alexa schien  
der Wagen im Schrittempo voranzukommen. Sie atmete tief durch, um sich  
zu beruhigen sah aus dem Fenster und hoffte, daß es Adam gut ging....   
  
  
Vorsichtig drückte Cordelia die Zange zu. Daß Schloß gab mit einem  
Knacksen nach, sie konnte es gerade noch auffangen, bevor es auf den  
Boden fallen konnte. Cordy steckte die Zange zurück in ihren Gürtel und  
öffnete vorsichtig den Deckel des Glasvitrine. Dann ließ sie die Platte los  
und griff hinein. Ihre Finger schloßen sich um das kleine Stück Kristall.  
Cordelia schloß die Augen und atmete tief durch. So Mädchen, jetzt bloß  
nicht fallen lassen.....   
Mit größter Vorsicht hob sie den Kristall hoch, sah das kleine, glitzernde  
Etwas einen Augenblick triumphierend an und verstaute es in ihrem  
Beutel. Jetzt erst konnte sie aufatmen. Cordelia gab dem Seil einen  
kleinen Ruck.   
- Ich hab ihn!, rief sie zu Angel und Adam hinauf.   
- Hast du ihn eingesteckt?, kam Adams Stimme von oben.   
- Ja, ihr könnt mich raufziehen!   
Wieder spührte Cordelia, wie ein herzhafter Ruck durch ihren Körper ging,  
und gleich darauf ging es in die Höhe. Cordy hatte alle Mühe, das  
Gleichgewicht zu halten, und wohl war ihr am Ende dieses Seiles schon  
gar nicht.   
- He, vorsicht!, stieß sie hervor.   
Zwei kräftige Arme packten sie von hinten und zogen sie durch die  
Öffnung. Cordelia blieb eine Weile sitzen und atmete auf. Angel beugte  
sich zu ihr herunter.   
- Alles klar, Cordy?   
Cordelia kam wieder auf die Beine und klopfte ihre Kleider ab.   
- Ja, alles bestens....mein Magen wird sich davon niemals erholen, aber  
sonst geht es mir gut.   
- Hast du den Kristall?, fragte Adam schnell.   
Cordelia verdrehte die Augen.   
- Geduld ist nicht deine Stärke, was? Ich sagte doch, ICH HAB IHN.   
- Gut, dann laßt uns hier schnellstens verschwinden, sagte Angel,  
während er Cordelia von dem Seil befreite, und diese ihren  
Sicherheitsgürtel ablegte.   
- Packen wir zusammen, pflichtete Adam ihm bei und sammelte schnell das  
noch herumliegende Material ein.   
Angel und Adam rollten das Seil auf, während Cordelia bereits den Abstieg  
begonnen hatte. Schnell sahen sich die beiden um, ob der Einbruch  
unentdeckt verlaufen war, schalteten ihre Taschenlampen aus und folgten  
Cordelia.   
- Beeilt euch!, kam ihre stimme von unten, während Angel um ein Haar  
abgestürtzt wäre, da sein Fuß sich in dem Seil verfangen hatte.   
- Wir kommen ja schon, entgegnete er gereizt und befreite seinen Knöchel  
aus der Schlinge. Er hörte, wie Adam die Tasche fallen ließ, und gleich  
darauf die letzten Sproßen übersprang.   
Cordelia war bereits an der Brücke angelangt, als sich Angel und Adam mit  
dem Material bepackt auf den Weg machten. Keiner von ihnen drehte sich  
nochmal um, denn jetzt gab es keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren. Im Dauerlauf  
lief Adam an Angel vorbei, und auch dieser setzte einen Zahn zu.   
Als der Unsterbliche jedoch plötzlich stehenblieb, hätte ihn Angel fast über  
den Haufen gerannt.   
- Warum bleibst du stehen?, flüsterte er Adam zu.   
Doch dieser schien ihn nicht gehört zu haben, er weiterte seine Augen  
und drehte den Kopf in alle Richtungen.   
- Was ist los, Adam?, fragte Angel, auf einmal sehr nervös.   
Adam ließ die Tasche fallen und begann zu rennen.   
- Cordelia, bleib stehen!, rief er plötzlich.   
Cordelia hörte ihn, blieb stehen und drehte sich um.   
- Was ist denn los?   
Gerade wollte Adam ihr antworten, so schnell wie möglich kehrt zu  
machen, als er bemerkte, daß es bereits zu spät war. Die Scheinwerfer  
eines dunklen Wagens, den keiner der Drei bemerkt hatte,  
durchleuchteten auf einmal die Dunkelheit.   
Geblendet hob Adam den einen Arm vors Gesicht, und auch Angel, der ihn  
inzwischen eingeholt hatte, machte einen Schritt zurück. Undeutlich  
erkannte Adam die fünf dunklen Gestalten, die aus dem Wagen stiegen  
und auf sie zugingen. Jetzt hatte auch Cordelia die Gefahr erkannt, doch  
bevor sich kehrt machen konnte, hatte sich einer der Gestalten schon in  
ihnren Weg gestellt. Cordelia wehrte sich, als er ihren Arm packte und auf  
den Rücken drehte, doch das junge Mädchen hatte keine Chance. Auf  
einmal spührte sie etwas kaltes an ihrem Hals. Ein Schwert! , fuhr es  
ihr durch den Kopf.   
Adam ging ein paar Schritte auf den Mann zu, der Cordelia wie in einem  
Schraubstock festhielt. Dann blieb er stehen und sah ihn eisig an.   
- Kassius....wie ich sehe, haben sich deine Methoden nicht geändert.   
Kassius' Gesicht, über welches eine lange Narbe von der Stirn bis zum  
Hals zu sehen war, verwandelte sich hei Adams Anblick in ein einziges,  
schadenfrohes Grinsen.   
- Methos....nett dich zu sehen, alter Freund.   
Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen der anderen dunklen Gestalten, was  
Kassius sehr viel Spaß zu machen schien. Ohne Cordelia loszulassen,  
deutete er mit der freien Hand auf Adam.   
- Ja meine Lieben, ihr habt richig verstanden. Er ist Methos, und er gehört  
euch.   
Ein hargerer Mann in dunkler Kleidung, Mitte vierzig vielleicht, trat aus dem  
Schatten und warf Methos einen haßerfüllten Blick zu.   
- Darf ich dir Monsieur LeRoy vorstellen, er und seine Beobachter haben  
mir einen sehr interessanten Deal vorgeschlagen, den ich unmöglich  
ablehnen konnte....   
Angel sah, wie Adam....oder Methos die Faust ballte.   
- Du Verräter, dich mit so einem Pack einzulassen! Das wird dir nicht  
zugute kommen, Kassius!   
Kassius' Grinsen wurde breiter.   
- Wie es aussieht, tut es doch.   
- Hortons Ideen leben wohl in den Köpfen einiger geisteskranker  
Beobachter weiter!, flüsterte Methos und warf LeRoy einen bitterbösen  
Blick zu.   
- James Horton was ein Visionär!, fauchte der Beobachter und hob einen  
Zeigefinger auf Methos, ihr seid eine Schandtat der Natur!   
Kassius grinste breit.   
- Ihr könnt Methos ganz ganz für euch allein haben, wenn wir hier fertig  
sind. Wo waren wir denn....ah ja. Da gibt es etwas, Methos, was ich ganz  
gern von dir haben möchte.   
Angel und Methos sahen einander an.   
- Ich weiß gar nicht, wovon du redest, Kassius, antwortete Methos ruhig.   
Angel feines Gehör nahm das Laden von Handfeuerwaffen wahr, und er  
war sich verdammt sicher, daß die Beobachter nicht zögern würden, davon  
Gebrauch zu machen. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie das sowieso vor.   
Cordelia wehrte sich vergebens, als Kassius ihr mit der freien Hand den  
Beutel von der Schulter riß und ihn durchsuchte. Lachend hielt er das  
Stückchen Kristall in die Höhe.   
- Da haben wir ja etwas interessantes. Wo ist der Rest, Methos? Ich weiß,  
daß du die fehlenden Teile hast.   
Methos überkreuzte die Arme und sah Kassius kalt an.   
- Da kannst du von mir aus noch weitere 3000 Jahre warten, bis ich sie dir  
gebe!   
Kassius Miene verfinsterte sich, sein Griff um Cordelia wurde fester, sie  
hatte alle Mühe, der scharfen Klinge seines Schwertes zu entgehen.   
- Angel....tu was!, rief sie ihm mit erstickter Stimme zu.   
LeRoy und Kassius sahen einander an, und der Beobachter machte seinen  
Leuten ein Zeichen, ihre Waffen auf Angel anzulegen.   
- Wie ich sehe hast du auch ein paar neue Freunde gefunden, sagte  
Kassius höhnisch grinsend, und es wäre doch schade, wenn du sie nun  
gleich wieder verlieren würdest...   
Die beiden Unsterblichen standen sich gegenüber.   
- Also, es sieht so aus, Methos: Entweder, du gibst mit den restlichen  
Kristall, oder ich mache der Dame hier eine scöne neue  
Halsdekoration...du entscheidest, aber etwas Beeilung bitte, ich habe  
noch anderes zu erledigen.   
Methos sah zu Cordelia, dann auf seine Manteltasche. Er mußte sich  
entscheiden, denn es gab keinen Zweifel, daß Kassius seine Drohung  
wahrmachen würde. Methos hob die Hand Richtung Manteltasche, doch  
plötzlich hielt er inne. Er mochte Angel, und er mochte auch Cordelia, sie  
hatten seit seiner Ankunft eine Menge für ihn getan, und Cordelia hatte  
sich sogar breitschlagen lassen, für ihn den letzten Kristall zu stehlen.  
Doch so sehr er seine neuen Freunde auch ins Herz geschloßen hatte, daß  
KONNTE es einfach nicht tun! Er hatte sich so lange an diesem letzten  
Hoffnungsschimmer festgehalten, daß er ihn jetzt nicht loslassen konnte.  
Seinem Ziel war er noch nie so nah gewesen, und er würde alles tun, um  
Alexas Leben zu retten.   
Entschloßen ließ Methos die Hand wieder sinken und schüttelte langsam  
den Kopf. Es tut mir wirklich leid, Cordelia. , dachte er bei sich.   
Kassius hatte ihn nicht aus den Augen gelassen.   
- Nun Methos?   
Methos sah ihm furchtlos ins Gesicht.   
- Nein Kassius, du bekommst ihn nicht.   
Der Unsterbliche zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und drückte das  
Schwert ein wenig stärker gegen Cordelias Kehle. Angel starrte Methos  
fassungslos an, dieser senkte Schuldbewußt den Kopf.   
  
  
- Gib ihm, was er verlangt, sagte auf einmal eine schwache Stimme hinter  
ihnen. Methos erstarrte und wendete sich um. Ein kleiner Schatten kam  
auf sie zugegangen, er erkannte sofort das lange, wehende Haar, die  
zierliche Gestalt und die leise Stimme.   
- Alexa!   
Alexas Gesicht schien im grellen Licht der Scheinwerfer fast zu zerbrechen,  
als sie auf Methos' Höhe kam.   
- Gib es ihm...bitte. Was immer es dir auch bedeutet, ein Leben ist es nicht  
wehrt.   
- Du solltest auf sie hören, schmeichelte Kassius und lächelte.   
Methos Hände begannen zu zittern, als Alexas bittender Blick ihn traf.  
Jetzt mußte er es ihr sagen, es führte kein Weg mehr vorbei.   
- Alexa, ich muß dir jetzt etwas erklären, und selbst wenn es verrückt  
klingt, mußt du mir glauben...   
Alexa schüttelte den Kopf.   
- Was immer du mir sagen möchtest, ich glaube dir, aber es gibt hier  
nichts, was du zu erklären hättest. Ich bitte dich, Adam: Gib es ihm.   
Cordelias Blick ging zwischen Adam/Methos und Alexa hin und her. Mit der  
kalten Klinge an ihrem Hals konnte sie nicht mehr klar denken, sie konnte  
nur hoffen, diese Nacht zu überleben.   
Methos schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf und unternahm einen  
weiteren Versuch.   
- Alexa...dieser Kristall kann dir helfen!   
Sie machte einen Schritt auf Adam zu, schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte.   
- Wenn du daran glaubst, dann wird er mir vielleicht helfen, aber ich  
brauche diesen Stein nicht, Adam, damit es mir gutgeht. Was immer er  
auch bringen mag, es hat keinen wehrt für mich, wenn es ein Leben  
kostet.   
Methos sah sie mit Tränen in den Augen an, doch sie nickte ihm nur zu.   
- Gib es ihm. Bitte.   
Methos' Hand ging langsam in Richtung Manteltasche, dann holte er einen  
kleinen Lederbeutel hervor, und nach einem letzten, trostlosen Blick  
darauf warf er ihn Kassius zu.   
Augenblicklich ließ er Cordelia los und stieß sie zur Seite. Er fing den Beutel  
auf, öffnete ihn und begann, die Einzelnen Teile zusammenzusetzen.  
Methos verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen, während Angel wie gebannt  
auf Kassius starrte.   
Ein greller Blitz zuckte plötzlich durch die Nacht, als Kassius den letzten  
Teil des Kristalls an seine Stelle anbrachte. Triumphierend sah er dabei zu,  
wie er Kristall heller und heller wurde und in seiner Hand zu glühen  
begann. Der Unsterbliche war von dem Anblick so gebannt, daß er nicht  
bemerkte, wie LeRoy seinen Leuten ein Zeichen machte, die ihre Waffen  
augenblicklich von Angel auf Kassius richteten. Dieser Laut entging ihm  
nicht. Angespannt drehte er sich um, um zu verstehen, daß die  
Beobachter ihn in der Schußlinie hatten.   
- LeRoy! Was soll das werden?   
Seelenruhig ging LeRoy auf ihn zu.   
- Unsterbliche halten sich für etwas besseres....es wird Zeit, daß diesem  
Treiben ein Ende gesetzt wird. Dann zu seinen Leuten: Erschießt ihn.   
- Nein!, schrie Kassius und hob die Arme, doch die Beobachter begannen  
auf ihn zu feuern. Als Kassius zu Boden ging, hob LeRoy mit einer Hand  
den Kristall und mit der anderen Kassius' Schwert auf. Bevor  
irgendjemand eingreifen konnte, hob der Beobachter das Schwert und  
schlug dem toten Unsterblichen den Kopf ab. Einige Sekunden lang rührte  
sich niemand, doch dann zuckte der erste Blitz durch den dunklen Himmel  
und ergriff Methos, der von dem Quickening zu Boden geschleudert  
wurde. Angel, der neben ihm stand, konnte sich gerade noch durch einen  
Sprung zur Seite retten, ehe Methos' ganzer Körper zu zucken begann.  
Als Angel den Blick von dem Schauspiel abwednete, sah er, wie LeRoy  
davonrannte, ohne auf seine Leute zu warten. Der Vmpir rappelte sich auf  
und begann zu laufen, griff eine Waffe und schoß auf den Beobachter, der  
Cordelia gerade angriff.   
- Alles in Ordnung?, erkundigte er sich bei ihr.   
Als Cordelia nickte, begann er wieder zu laufen und rammte einen zweiten  
Beobachter, der sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Der Mann verlor die Balance  
und stürtze über das Brückengeländer. Angel verlor keine Zeit und rannte  
weiter.   
Cordelia hob den Kopf und sah einen bewaffneten Beobachter in Angels  
Richtung laufen. Schnell rappelte sie sich auf griff nach Kassius' Schwert,  
versteckte sich hinter einem Pfeiler und hob die Klinge ein paar Zentimeter  
über den Boden. Ihr Plan ging auf: Durch die Dunkelheit bemerkte der  
Beobachter das Hindernis zu spät, stolperte über die Klinge und fiel  
kopfüber über das Geländer.   
- JJJJJa! , rief Cordelia triumphierend und wirbelte übermütig mit dem  
Schwert durch die Luft.   
  
Inzwischen hatte sich das Blitzgewitter gelegt, doch Angels gute Sicht  
ermöglichte ihm noch immer, LeRoy genau zu orten. Kurz vor dem Ende  
der Brücke hatte er ihn fast eingeholt, als sich der korrupte Beobachter  
umdrehte, seine Waffe hob und schoß. Angel wich zur Seite, doch die  
Kugel erwischte ihn in der Magengegend. Er stöhne und ging in die Knie,  
und als er den Kopf hob, zeigte er LeRoy sein wahres Gesicht.   
Als der Beobachter Angels grell leuchtende Augen erblickte, schrie er auf  
und taumelte zurück. Angel stand auf und packte ihn am Kragen, doch die  
Angst gab dem Mann ungeahnte Kräfte. LeRoy trat dem Vampir in die  
Rippen und setzte seine Flucht in die andere Richtung fort, als Angel ihn  
losließ.   
Der Beobachter lief so schnell er konnte, als er mit einer anderen Gestalt  
zusammenstieß: Der Unsterbliche Methos!   
Methos hielt sich am Geländer fest, noch etwas geschwächt von Kassius'  
Quickening, doch die grenzenlose Wut in seinem Blick ließ LeRoy  
zurücktaumeln. Als er sich wieder umdrehen wollte, hatte Angel ihn  
eingeholt. Der Beobachter nahm erneut seine Waffe zur Hand, doch  
diesmal war Angel schneller und griff danach. Ans loslasen dachte LeRoy  
allerdings nicht, drehte und wendete die Pistole, um Angel zum loslassen  
zu bringen. Der Vampir zog ruckartig, und der Schuß fiel, bevor es ihm  
überhaupt bewußt geworden war.   
LeRoy ließ seine Waffe fallen, sah ungläubisch an sich hinunter und  
öffnete den Mund, als er das Einschußloch erkannte. Ohne einen Schrei  
taumelte er zurück und stürtzte in die Tiefe. Seine andere Hand öffnete  
sich und ließ den Kristall frei. Dieser krachte auf den Rand des Geländers  
und zerfiel in tausend Stücke, die wie ein weißer, glitzernder Regen in das  
schwarze Wasser fielen.   
- Neeeeeeeiiiiiinnnnn!, schrie Methos und warf sich mit ausgestreckten  
Händen der Länge nach auf den Boden, doch es war zu spät, er konnte  
seinen fallenden Schatz nicht mehr retten. Methos sah zu, wie ein Stück  
nach dem anderen für immer verschwand. Dann schloß er die Augen und  
ließ seinen Kopf auf den Asphalt fallen.   
Angel beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und berührte seine Schulter.   
- Adam....   
Methos ballte die Faust und schlug heftig gegen das Geländer.   
- Umsonst, alles umsonst! Verstehst du, Angel? Es ist vorbei!   
Er hob den Kopf und sah Angel an, dessen Gesicht inzwischen wieder  
menschlich geworden war. Tränen rollten über Methos' Wangen und fielen  
auf den Asphalt. Angel seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.   
- Dann solltet ihr das Beste aus dem machen, was euch noch bleibt.   
Methos nickte langsam und stand auf. Etwas glänzendes fing seinen Blick.  
Er bückte sich und hob ein Stück Kristall auf, daß an einem Lederband  
gebunden und am Geländer hängengeblieben war. Lange sah er es an,  
seufzte und steckte es in die Tasche.   
Angel sah Methos an.   
- Es wäre besser, wenn du ihr nichts sagst.   
Methos nickte.   
- Ich möchte ihr das nicht antun.   
Plötzlich starrte er Angel an.   
- Alexa!   
Ohne ein weiteres Wort begann er den Weg zurückzurennen, Angel dicht  
hinter ihm. Der Vampir mußte sich die Gestalt mit dem Schwert genau  
ansehen, bevor er Cordelia erkannte. Sie sah ihnen erwartungsvoll  
entgegen.   
- Geht es euch gut? Also dem Kerl hab ichs aber gegeben!   
Angel nickte abwesend und sah sich nach Alexa um. Cordelia klemmte sich  
das Schwert unter den Arm und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Ein  
unterdrückter Schrei von Methos ließ die beiden zusammenzucken. Alexa  
lag auf der Straße und rührte sich nicht. Methos stürtzte auf sie zu, nahm  
sie in die Arme und hob ihren Kopf. Auf seinem Gesicht lag blanke Panik.   
- Sie atmet nicht mehr!   
Angel kniete sich neben Methos und half ihm, Alexa festzuhalten. Cordelia  
kam hinzugelaufen.   
- Oh nein...ist sie....?   
Schnell machte sie Platz, als Angel und Methos Alexa hochhoben und bis  
zum Wagen trugen. Das Schwert noch immer unter ihrem Arm geklemmt,  
lief Cordelia ihnen schnell hinterher, ein flaues Gefühl im Magen...   
  
  
Cordelias Fingernägel hämmerten unaufhörlich gegen die Stuhllehne, ein  
Geräusch, welches selbst Angel nervös werden ließ. Als Wesley auf dem  
Gang auftauchte, hob der Vampir den Kopf. Keuchend setzte er sich  
neben die anderen.   
- Warum habt ihr mir nicht früher Bescheid gesagt? Ich habe mir Sorgen  
gemacht!   
- Entschuldige, sagte Cordelia, aber wir hatten in einem Kampf auf Leben  
und Tod leider keine Zeit, um dich anzurufen.   
Wesley zog seine Brille ab und begann sie zu putzen.   
- Ich habe sie nicht weggehen hören.....ich habe erst vorhin bemerkt, daß  
sie weg war. Es tut mir so leid, es ist meine Schuld.   
Angel schüttelte den Kopf.   
- Es war nicht deine Schuld, Wesley.   
- Dann heißt es wohl wieder, daß niemand Schuld ist, sagte Wesley leise  
und sah sich suchend nach Adam um.   
Er entdeckte ihn am Ende des Ganges, das Gesicht gegen die Wand  
gelehnt.   
- Er packt es nicht, hm?, fragte Wesley leise.   
Angel seufzte.   
- Er packt es, allerdings auf seine eigene Art.   
- Er steht schon seit zwei Stunden unbeweglich da und wartet! Es könnte  
noch Stunden dauern, bis er aufgerufen wird, sagte Cordelia und sah zu  
Adam hinüber.   
- Ich denke nicht, daß er sich jetzt setzen könnte, ich glaube, ich könnte  
das an seiner Stelle auch nicht, sagte Angel leise und seufzte. Er erinnerte  
sich nur zu gut an die Stunden im Krankenhaus, als er um Buffy Leben  
gebangt hatte. Jede Minute war ihm damals wie eine Ewigkeit  
vorgekommen, ehe man ihm versichern konnte, daß sie über dem Berg  
war.   
Aber Alexa war nicht Buffy....und Angel wußte, daß sie es über kurz oder  
lang nicht schaffen konnte. Das Einzige, was Adam jetzt noch hoffen  
konnte war, ihr wenigstens noch "lebewohl" sagen zu können.   
Adam, Methos, oder wie immer er auch hieß tat ihm in diesem Augenblick  
unheimlich leid.   
  
Als sich die Tür zur Intensivstation öffnete, schrank Methos zusammen  
und starrte den Arzt mit einer Mischung aus Furcht und Hoffnung an. Der  
Arzt musterte ihn kühl.   
- Sind Sie der Freund?   
Methos nickte hastig.   
- Kann ich sie sehen?   
Der Artzt ignorierte die Frage und warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu.   
- Sie müßten wissen, daß man ihre Freundin nicht ohne medizinische Hilfe  
lassen sollte. Am besten wäre es, sie nicht mehr ohne ärztliche Aufsicht zu  
lassen.   
Methos atmete tief durch, um Ruhe zu bewahren und diesem Mistkerl nicht  
gleich ins Gesicht zu schreien.   
- Kann ich sie jetzt sehen?   
Etwas zerknirscht ließ der Arzt ihn durch.   
- Aber nicht lange, sie braucht Ruhe.   
Methos murmelte ein halbes "danke" und ging an ihm vorbei. Leise öffnete  
er die Glastür und trat ein. Alexas Gesicht erhellte sich für einige  
Sekunden, als sie ihn erkannte. Methos nahm einen Stuhl und setzte sich  
ans Bett. Alexa war bleicher denn je, und die Lebensfreude schien aus  
ihren Augen gewichen zu sein. Methos schwieg, weil er einfach nicht  
wußte, was er ihr sagen konnte. Alexa sah ihn mit großen Augen an.   
- Denk nicht soviel nach, du brauchst mir über diese Nacht nichts zu  
erklären.   
Methos seufzte.   
- Alexa, ich....   
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.   
- Es gibt Dinge, Adam, die man nicht aussprechen sollte. Jeder verbirgt  
seine Geheimnisse, und das ist auch gut so.   
Methos sah sie nachdenklich an und nickte dann. Ein müdes Lächeln jagte  
über Alexas Züge.   
- Dies ist wohl die End-Station. Aber ich habe niemals bereut, dir damals  
"ja" gesagt zu haben, als du mich auf diese unglaubliche Reise mitnehmen  
wolltest.   
Alexa schloß die Augen und lächelte.   
Methos sah sie nur an und schüttelte den Kopf. Auf einmal stand er auf,  
stürtze zur Tür und rannte auf den Gang heraus, vorbei an Angel, Wesley  
und Cordelia, die ihm entgeistert nachblickten.   
- Wohin rennt er denn?, fragte Cordelia fassungslos.   
Abgel blickte sorgenvoll in die Richtung, aus der Methos gekommen war.   
- Oh nein....   
Der Vampir stand auf, Wesley und Cordelia taten es ihm gleich, und alle  
drei liefen durch die Intensivstation in Alexas Zimmer.   
Sie atmeten hörbar auf, als Alexa bei ihrem Eintritt den Kopf in ihre  
Richtung drehte, und senkten den Blick, als sie erkannten, daß sie weinte.   
- Adam sollte mich vielleicht nicht mehr besuchen, sagte sie leise, fast  
schon flüsternd.   
Angel setzte sich auf die Bettkante.   
- Er würde es aber wollen.   
Alexa lächelte.   
- Vielleicht nur, um mich aufzuheitern. Aber ich möchte nicht, daß er sich  
deswegen quält.   
Codelia und Wesley traten dazu.   
- Mach dir keine Gedanken, Alexa, der kommt sicher gleich wieder, sagte  
Cordelia in einem aufmunternden Tonfall.   
Wesley putzte wie verrückt an seiner Brille, was Alexa zum lächeln  
brachte.   
- Mr. Windham-Pryce, ihre Brille ist sauber.   
Wesley hob den Kopf.   
- Wie?......Ach so, ach ja, Entschuldigung.   
Angel beugte sich hinüber und griff nach ihrer Hand, die nun fast so kalt  
war wie seine eigene.   
- Adam gibt nicht auf, Alexa, und du solltest es deshalb auch nicht tun.   
Alexa hob den Blick und sah Angel traurig an.   
- Ich hoffe, daß er nicht aufgibt, nicht wegen mir.   
Wesley und Cordelia sahen Angel mitfühlend an, als er die Augen scloß  
und seufzte.   
  
  
Methos rannte die Straße entlang. Es grentzte an ein Wunder, daß er das  
so schnell hatte erledigen können. Eilig rannte er die letzten paar Stufen  
hinauf und schwang die Tür zum Krankenhaus auf, rannte durch die  
Rezeption und eilte die Treppe hinauf, unter dem verdutzten Blick der  
Nachtschwester.   
Methos war ganz außer Atem, als er die Intensivstation erreichte und fast  
mit dem diensthabenden Arzt zusammenstieß. Dieser sah ihn an und hielt  
ihn auf.   
- Einen Moment, die Besuchszeiten sind schon lange zu Ende.   
- Ich...bin der Freund von Alexa Bond, brachte Methos keuchend hervor.   
Der Arzt überlegte einen Moment, bevor er sich entsann.   
- Ah ja, die junge Frau, die heute Nacht reingekommen ist. Sie wissen, daß  
wir ihr nicht helfen können.   
Methos nickte langsam.   
- Ja, ich weiß, aber wie ist ihr Zustand jetzt?   
Der Arzt seufzte.   
- Im Augenblick ist ihr Zustand stabil, aber es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit,  
bis sie wieder einen dieser Anfälle bekommt...und vielleicht schaffen Sie es  
mit ihr nicht mehr rechtzeitig ins nächste Krankenhaus...   
Methos lehnte sich gegen die Wand und seufzte. Eine Weile lang schwieg  
er bevor er sich wieder an den Arzt wendete.   
- Wieviel Zeit bleibt ihr noch?   
Der grauhaarige Arzt sah Methos teilnahmsvoll an und schüttelte den  
Kopf.   
- Das kann man nur schwer einschätzen, aber es ist nicht mehr viel. Einige  
Tage vielleicht, mit viel Glück noch ein paar wenige Wochen.   
Methos mußte sich zusammennehmen, um nicht einfach loszuschreien. Er  
hatte gewußt, daß es so kommen würde, doch hatte er es immer wieder  
verdrängt. Dem Arzt war Methos' Gesichtsausdruck nicht entgangen, und  
er legte ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf den Arm.   
- Es tut mir wirklich leid.   
Methos öffnete die Augen und nickte nur.   
- Ich muß jetzt weiter, sagte der Atzt leise, falls Sie etwas brauchen  
sollten, finden Sie mich im Schwesternzimmer.   
- Danke, brachte Methos heiser hervor.   
Der Arzt nickte ihm freundschaftlich zu und verschwand auf dem Gang.   
Methos lehnte sich an die Wand und dachte nach. Vielleicht wäre es  
besser für Alexa, wenn er nicht wiederkäme, doch andererseits.....   
Ihr bleibt noch Zeit!, schoß es ihm durch den Kopf, Zeit, die wir nützen  
müssen!   
Methos wußte, was er zu tun hatte. Er löste sich von der Wand und ging  
entschloßen vor Alexas Zimmertür, klopfte und trat ein.   
Angel, Wesley und Cordelia sahen auf, als Methos hereinkam. Alexa  
setzte sich im Bett auf und lächelte.   
- Adam!   
Methos ging auf das Bett zu und setzte sich.   
- Ich würde dich gern sprechen.   
Angel, Wesley und Cordelia nickten ihnen zu, standen auf und gingen  
nach draußen. Als die beiden allein waren, nahm Methos Alexas Hand und  
begann zu reden.   
- Es tut mir leid, dir das jetzt so sagen zu müssen, aber mir ist gerade  
eine neue Mission zugetragen worden, und da du sowieso schon viel  
zuviel weißt, werde ich dich mitnehmen müssen....   
Alexa starrte Methos mit offenem Mund an, als er zwei Flugtickets auf die  
Bettdecke fallen ließ. Mit zitternden Händen nahm Alexa die beiden Fetzen  
Papier und warf einen Blick drauf.   
- .....Griechenland?   
Methos nickte langsam.   
- Da wolltest du doch schon immer hin. Alexa, willst du noch einmal mit mir  
durchbrennen?   
Alexa sah von den Tickets zu Methos, noch immer unsicher, ob sie glauben  
konnte, was ihr da gerade passierte.   
- Adam....wann denn?   
Methos zuckte die Schultern und sah auf die Uhr.   
- Unser Flug geht in zwei Stunden und 9....nein, 8 Minuten.   
Alexa senkte den Kopf und atmete tief durch, doch die Tickets in ihrer  
Hand waren nicht verschwunden, es war also kein Traum.   
- Fliegen wir?, fragte Methos und streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen.   
Alexa sah in Methos' Gesicht, und sie wußte, daß er es ernst meinte.  
Vielleicht war es hier doch nicht das Ende, und auf einmal fühlte sie, daß  
sie es noch ein weiteres Mal wagen wollte. In Alexas müdes Gesicht kam  
plötzlich wieder Leben.   
- Ja, JA!, rief sie, griff nach Methos' Hand, warf die Decke zurück und  
kletterte aus dem Bett.   
  
  
Keine zehn Minuten später hielt das Taxi vor dem Krankenhaus. Angel half  
den beiden, ihr mageres Gepäck im Kofferraum des Wagens zu verstauen.  
Dann drehte er sich zu Alexa, die an Methos' Seite neben dem Wagen  
stand.   
- Also dann....gute Reise, und paß gut auf ihn auf, er hat es nötig.   
Alexa nickte lachend, machte einen Schritt auf Angel zu und umarmte ihn  
freundschaftlich.   
- Keine Sorge, ich werde gut auf Adam aufpassen.   
Wieder schlugen Angels' Vampirsensoren bei Alexas Kontakt Alarm, doch  
er ignorierte es und drückte sie fest an sich, als wollte er ihr seine eigene  
Lebenskraft geben. Er ließ sie wieder los und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu,  
das Einzige, was er für sie noch tun konnte.   
Alexa verabschiedete sich herzlich von Cordelia und Wesley, der vor  
Rührung vergaß, seine Brille zu putzen, und stieg dann ins Taxi.   
Methos stellte seinen Mantelkragen hoch, und schüttelte Wesley die  
Hande.   
- Danke Wesley.   
- Was auch immer ich nützliches getan habe, gern geschehen.   
Methos nickte ihm zu und sah dann Cordelia an.   
- Cordelia.....wegen heute Nacht....also....   
Cordelia hob die Augenbrauen.   
- Oh, du meinst doch nicht etwa, wie du mich diesem Irren ausgelassen  
hast?   
Methos senkte den Kopf, doch Cordelia klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und  
grinste.   
- Schon in Ordnung, ich habs überlebt.   
- Danke Cordelia, sagte Methos anerkennend.   
Als er sich schließlich von Angel verabschieden mußte, schwieg Methos  
eine Weile. Angel seufzte und streckte ihm die Hand hin.   
- Ich bin kein Freund von langen Abschieden. Ich wünsche euch beiden  
alles Glück der Welt.   
Methos nahm die Hand und schüttelte sie lange.   
- Viel Glück auch dir. Und danke für alles.   
Methos ließ Angels Hand nicht los, griff in die Tasche und holte das kleine  
Stückchen Kristall heraus, was noch immer an einem Band festhing. Dann  
legte er es Angel in die Hand und sah ihn an.   
- Kann ich dich um einen letzten Gefallen bitten?   
Angel sah auf seine Hand und nickte dann.   
- Die Besitzerin dieses Kristalls wird früher oder später hier auftauchen  
und danach suchen. Kannst du es ihr zurückgeben?   
Angel schloß seine Hand und nickte wieder.   
- Sicher Adam. Werde ich sie erkennen?   
Ein pfiffiges Grinsen breitete sich über Methos' Gesicht aus.   
- Amanda KANN man nicht übersehen, glaub mir.   
Angel grinste zurück und steckte den Kristall ein. Dann sah er Methos  
wieder an.   
- Gute Reise.   
Methos nickte, trat zurück und stieg zu Alexa ins Taxi. Die beiden ließen  
das Fenster herunter und winkten, als der Wagen losfuhr und die Straße  
entlangrollte.   
Angel, Wesley und Cordelia winkten zurück, bis das Auto um die Ecke  
gebogen war.   
Eine Weile lang standen die drei auf dem Gehsteig vor dem Krankenhaus  
und schwiegen.   
- Mir ist kalt geworden, sagte Cordelia plötzlich.   
Angel sah ins Leere.   
- Ja, es wird kalt hier, gehen wir.   
  
  
- *Eurgh*!   
Wesley verzog das Gesicht und stellte die Kaffeetasse wieder hin.   
- Der Kaffee ist mies!   
- Der ist immer mies, sagte Cordelia tonlos.   
Eine Weile lang redeten die drei kein Wort, bis Cordelia den Kopf hob und  
die Frage stellte, die in ihren Köpfen schon lange herumspukte.   
- Glaubt ihr, sie schaffen es bis nach Griechenland?   
Wesley seufzte, Angel senkte den Kopf.   
- Ich weiß es nicht, aber in manchen Menschen stecken Kräfte, die man  
niemals für möglich gehalten hätte....Ansonsten können wir nur hoffen,  
sagte der Vampir leise, dessen Finger mit dem kleinen Stück Kristall  
spielten. Cordelias Stimme riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken.   
- Eines hat mich in dieser Sache doch gewundert, nämlich die Tatsache,  
daß die höheren Mächte mir nicht die kleinste Vision geschickt haben, die  
uns hätte weiterhelfen können.   
Angel nickte nachdenklich.   
- Vielleicht gibt es Fälle, in denen man das Schicksal nicht beeinflussen  
sollte.   
- Oder die haben mich vergessen, und ich bin geheilt!, rief Cordelia  
hoffnungsvoll.   
- Ja, vielleicht, flüsterte Angel geistesabwesend.   
Gerade wollte sich Cordelia an Wesley wenden, damit er auch ihr eine  
Tasse Kaffee machen sollte, als ihr Kopf plötzlich zu hämmern begann und  
fremde Bilder auf sie einströmten. Cordelia griff sich mit beiden Händen an  
den Kopf und versuchte, so vieles wie möglich in Erinnerung zu behalten.   
Wesley sprang auf und griff nach einem Bleistift.   
- Was siehst du?   
Cordelia schnappte nach Luft.   
- Gelbe Augen, schreiende Menschen....Vampire! Bänke, Bäume.....   
- Der Park!, rief Wesley wissend, als Cordelia geendet hatte.   
Er ging durch den Raum und holte die schwarze Reisetasche mit der  
Standartausrüstung eines Dämonenjägers.   
Angel erhob sich und sah zu Cordelia.   
- Geht es wieder?, fragte er ein wenig besorgt.   
- Ich hätte wohl besser meinen Mund halten sollen, knirschte Cordelia  
durch die Zähne und rieb sich den Kopf.   
Wie sehr sie diese Visionen haßte....   
- Also gut, Leute, wie es aussieht haben wir es mit einer Vampirattacke im  
Stadtpark zu tun. Wesley, hast du die Ausrüstung?   
- Ja, antwortete dieser und warf Angel und Cordelia jewals einen  
angespitzten Holzpfahl zu.   
- In Ordnung, sagte Angel und steckte den Pflock ein, Cordelia, wieviel  
Zeit bleibt uns bis Sonnenaufgang?   
Cordelia sah auf ihre Uhr.   
- Etwa zwei Stunden.   
- Das sollte reichen, sagte Angel schnell, warf den Kristall auf den  
Bürotisch und griff seinen Mantel.   
- Seit ihr bereit?, fragte er seine beiden Mitarbeiter.   
- Was bleibt uns anderes übrig, murrte Cordelia und verdrehte die Augen,  
oder meinst du, ich würde eine Vision einfach so verschwenden?   
Angel zuckte die Schultern und überprüfte nochmals die Ausrüstung,  
während Wesley und Cordelia ihre Jacken anzogen und im Eilschritt das  
Büro verließen. Angel schob eine Armbrust unter seinen Mantel, nahm die  
Schlüssel, schloß die Bürotür sorgfältig hinter sich und ging den beiden  
anderen nach. Als seine Schritte auf dem Gang verhallt waren, dauerte es  
nicht lange, bis ein Motor angeworfen wurde, und das Rauschen eines  
fahrenden Wagens durch die Nacht hallte.   
  
Als auch dieses Geräusch verklungen war, wurde es still in den Räumen,  
und keiner bemerkte, wie das zurückgebliebene Stück Kristall auf dem  
Tisch auf einmal zu leuchten anfing, immer heller und heller wurde, bis des  
in dem ganzen Zimmer taghell war.   
Doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden war der Spuk vorbei, das glänzende  
Licht des Kristalls erlosch, und im Büro der Angel Inverstigations wurde es  
wieder still und dunkel....   
  
  
Written by Kate.   
(Kate_Mac_Leod@caramail.com) 


End file.
